Transplanage imprévu
by sorciere noire
Summary: Au détour d'un couloir Snape entend des paroles qui ne lui sont pas adressées mais qu'il prend pour lui. De ce fait un malentendu résultera entre Harry et le maître des potions qui a la rancune sévére et tenace.
1. Quiproquo

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà de retour avec une petite fic de neuf chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain, deux mois c'est long je trouve. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la rentrée s'est bien passée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Sorcière noire.

Beta-reader : Imliel

^o^o^

Quiproquo

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'homme aux yeux rouges qui l'avait attiré dans cet emplacement insolite. Les deux ennemis se trouvaient dans une ruine, un ancien manoir, semblait-il. L'insolite résidait dans le fait que les murs autour d'eux bougeaient au gré de leurs envies. Singulier, pensa le jeune homme, il n'avait jamais vu ça à une si grande échelle.

Le survivant détourna son regard des murs dansants puis se focalisa sur Voldemort. Pas question de se laisser surprendre par le vil serpent !

-Ma surprise te plaît, Harry ?

-Ma foi, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec ça. Cela dit, c'est très distrayant, mais pas assez pour moi, Tom.

-Dommage, car ces murs, vois-tu, recouvriront pour l'éternité celui qui se retrouvera dessous, mort bien entendu ! Et personne ne pourra l'en déloger.

-Oh ! Une sorte de tombe inviolable…. bien pensé !

-Merci, je pense que tu as le droit à cet égard puisque naturellement tu en seras le seul bénéficiaire.

-Que tu dis, Tom ! Ne me sous-estime pas, tu pourrais avoir des surprises !

Voldemort avança sa baguette vers le jeune sorcier avec un rictus aux bords des lèvres. Le premier sort fusa sans qu'Harry ne l'entende formuler par le mage noir. Il se baissa rapidement, évitant ainsi un rayon violet de mauvais augure.

Le survivant contre-attaqua et la bataille sanglante commença, personne ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Le moment était crucial, la guerre ou la paix. L'enjeu était énorme, aucun des deux ne voulaient faiblir et ce, même après une heure de combat.

Harry subissait les sorts et les coups avec beaucoup de courage. Voldemort, face à lui, baguette brandie dans sa direction, formula un énième sortilège qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un des murs. Ses oreilles se mirent à saigner tandis qu'une profonde entaille, qui barrait son torse, laissa échapper un flot de sang.

La douleur lui coupa le souffle et la transpiration lui brouilla la vue, allait-il finir ici ? Allait-il laisser la victoire à Tom sans combattre de nouveau ? Non, non, et non !

L'homme au regard rouge eut une grimace de triomphe et s'approcha du survivant, se sentant plus fort et plus puissant que jamais. Ne prenant pas la précaution d'éliminer de suite sa victime, il palabra et se gaussa du jeune homme à terre qui haletait. Harry s'efforça d'occulter la douleur atroce, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour arrêter le sang mais son geste était vain. Voldemort le repoussa brutalement de son pied et écrasa sa main qui tenait encore sa baguette.

-Tu as vraiment crû que tu pourrais battre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Ricana Voldemort. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore sera bien déçu quand il trouvera l'emplacement de ton tombeau, Harry.

-Ce….Ce ne sera pas le mien qu'il découvrira, articula difficilement le Gryffondor qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Ce sera le tien, Tom.

-Présomptueux avec ça ! Dommage que tu doives mourir aujourd'hui, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble si tu n'avais pas été si borné.

-Je ne suis pas encore mort, exhala Harry en essayant de se relever malgré le pied qui le retenait prisonnier. Tout n'est pas fini, je suis encore vivant. Ne vends pas la peau de l'hippogriffe, veux-tu !

L'homme aux yeux rouge carmin ne vit pas la blessure se refermer toute seule sous la chemise déchirée. Non, l'homme était entier à se représenter l'avenir du monde magique, avenir qu'il allait instaurer avec délectation, ils allaient tous plier sous son joug. Le seigneur des ténèbres, dans ses utopiques rêves, ne vit pas le maître des potions, caché derrière une anfractuosité qui ne subissait pas l'anarchie des murs, soigner la profonde coupure du survivant qui sentit ses forces revenir.

Le gamin avec ça devrait finir sa tâche, c'est-à-dire éliminer le serpent une bonne fois pour toute, songea Snape qui rangea sa baguette et qui disparut derrière un mur qui venait de changer de place. Il avait une seconde chance de vaincre le lord et il espérait qu'il allait la saisir.

Dans un suprême effort, Harry souleva difficilement sa baguette du bout des doigts, toujours coincée sous la botte du mage noir, et prononça le sort de mort avec un informulé. Le temps que Voldemort réagisse, il était déjà trop tard. Le rayon l'atteignit au cœur et le mage s'écroula près du survivant avec une grimace de complète stupeur.

Ensuite, le survivant vit les murs se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et former une voûte. Mais avant de se retrouver englouti avec son ennemi, une voix impatiente lui demanda de se tenir tranquille, tandis qu'il se sentait soulevé et emporté dans un lieu plus sûr.

Les deux sorciers regardèrent les murs de pierre se mouvoir et recouvrir entièrement Tom Jédusor. Sa dernière demeure, une d'où il ne s'échappera pas, pensa Harry avec soulagement avant de s'évanouir.

-Je vais vous conduire à Sainte-Mangouste, Potter, vous êtes gravement blessé, murmura Snape à un jeune homme qui déjà n'entendait plus rien car ses blessures et sa fatigue avaient eu raison de lui.

-Buvez, Potter, furent les premiers mots qu'Harry entendit après plus de trois mois de coma. Vous n'aurez plus mal ensuite.

-Merci, souffla le jeune homme en buvant avidement le contenu de la petite fiole.

Le Gryffondor sursauta quand la porte de la chambre claqua et qu'un médicomage se précipita vers Snape. Celui-ci grogna et aida Harry à prendre une position moins douloureuse.

-Pas de potion pour lui ! hurla l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Et je veux que vous quittiez cette pièce ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour soigner monsieur Potter, Professeur Snape !

-Je ne partirai pas, asséna le maître des potions avec lenteur et exaspération. Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé de le veiller alors je le veillerai ! Et vos regards noirs ne m'intimident pas, monsieur Blowston, ricana Snape en se rasseyant, drapé dignement dans ses longues robes noires.

-Je vais avertir les aurors, menaça le médicomage avec hargne. Voilà trois mois que vous êtes là, c'est insupportable à la fin ! Les aurors auront tôt fait de vous sortir de là, Snape, je vous le certifie !

-Faites-donc, espèce d'incompétent !

Le médecin de Sainte-Mangouste ressortit de la chambre complètement hors de lui : voir Snape usurper son travail l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Vous vous êtes déjà fait un ennemi ici, rigola Harry en essayant de s'asseoir avec quelques difficultés.

-Ce ne sont que des incapables, renifla le maître des potions en l'aidant à s'adosser contre ses oreillers.

-Snape, je peux vous demander quelque chose d'important ?

Quand le médicomage Blowston revint, suivi de trois aurors, il s'étonna de trouver la chambre vide, Potter et Snape avaient disparu.

-Il ne me plaisait pas ce médicomage, argumenta le survivant devant un Albus dépité. Il est arrivé en hurlant comme un forcené ! Demandez à Snape, vous verrez ! Et puis j'avais mal à la tête, alors je vous dis pas, des cris et des hurlements, hein !

-Harry, tu es loin d'être guéri, tu as vraiment besoin de soins. Je ne sais pas si Severus a bien fait de te ramener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. De plus, Fudge risque de nous piquer sa crise, comme je le connais !

-Dites-lui que je suis ici de mon plein gré si ça peut vous tranquilliser. Mais dites-lui aussi que ma décision est irrévocable et, pendant que vous y êtes, dites-lui aussi que je ne veux voir personne et surtout pas un médicomage, ni lui, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, souffla le jeune sorcier à bout de force.

-Je le lui dirai. Maintenant repose-toi, j'ai envoyé Severus faire de même. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pris un bon repos complet.

-Est-il resté près de moi pendant longtemps ? S'enquit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas crû un des seuls mots du médicomage qui avait certifié que le maître des potions était resté tout le temps à son chevet.

-Trois mois, avoua le directeur de Poudlard.

-Oh ! Alors je comprends pourquoi l'autre était énervé, sourit Harry.

-Il n'était pas question qu'on te laisse seul, et tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à Severus, Harry. Maintenant dors, je repasserai ce soir. En passant, je vais laisser des instructions à Argus afin qu'il ne laisse passer personne pendant mon absence.

-Merci, monsieur, murmura Harry avant de se rendormir.

Des mois plus tard, le survivant sortit d'une salle de classe en soufflant de soulagement.

Sans prendre la peine de respirer, Harry Potter avait finit de se relever de ses blessures plus ou moins graves, et il avait repris ses études pour une année de plus. Et là enfin, il avait terminé ses Aspics. Harry Potter pensa qu'il allait pouvoir souffler un peu et surtout se mettre au calme et finir de se remettre de cette bataille qu'il venait de remporter des mois plus tôt. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu fermer les portes de Poudlard plus longtemps, tout doit revenir à la normale, disait-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Harry avait fini sa guérison à l'infirmerie de l'école. Les sorts de magie noire avaient laissé des traces indélébiles sur son corps mais il s'en sortait sans séquelles irréversibles et ça c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Snape avait fait potions et baumes, il l'avait abreuvé de fioles infectes et imbuvables. Sans lui, il aurait été vraiment plus mal que ce qu'il était maintenant, il lui devait une énorme reconnaissance. Reconnaissance que l'homme n'accepterait jamais, il le savait bien.

Là, deux jours avant son départ de Poudlard avec son diplôme en poche, il discutait avec le vieil homme dans un des couloirs du château.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? S'enquit Albus. Vas-tu prendre un peu de repos ou as-tu une petite idée de tes futures études ?

-Non, pas de repos pour moi, sourit le Gryffondor en se poussant pour laisser passer deux élèves de la maison Serdaigle. J'ai une idée assez précise de ce que je veux réaliser, professeur, et je dois dire que je ne serai pas mécontent de m'éloigner d'ici pour quelques temps bien que j'aime énormément cet endroit.

-Fudge bien évidemment ! Il a recommencé à te harceler, je suppose ? Il n'abandonnera pas la partie comme ça, tu sais, il est têtu quand il a une idée en tête.

Les deux hommes qui discutaient de projets et de ministre pompeux et insistant ne virent pas le maître des potions arriver vers eux et s'arrêter subitement au détour du passage. A n'en pas douter le morveux parlait de lui, crut-il, alors qu'en vérité il n'en était rien du tout.

-Je déteste cet abruti, avoua le Gryffondor qui parlait de Fudge. Il me pourrit la vie à tel point qu'il va finir par me donner des boutons, ricana Harry. Je ne le supporterai pas davantage, je me demande comment vous faites pour le côtoyer, Albus !

-Ce n'est pas un méchant homme, il veut juste de l'attention, c'est tout !

-C'est un homme horrible, continua le survivant. Il n'a de cesse de me poursuivre, ajouta-t-il alors que Snape faisait demi-tour et retournait dans ses cachots avec de la fureur au fond des yeux tandis que Harry poursuivait sa diatribe. Je le hais à un point pas possible, surtout pour ce qu'il a osé faire à Severus. Non mais, vous avez vu avec quelle suffisance il l'a laissé de côté et lui a battu froid ! C'était écœurant, lui qui a tant fait pour la communauté sorcière ! J'en reviens toujours pas.

-Je te comprends, avait souri Dumbledore de l'entendre défendre avec acharnement le maître des potions. Cependant, Fudge est quelqu'un de très persévérant, et s'il a décidé de t'avoir dans son ministère, tu vas avoir du mal à lui faire entendre raison.

-Il peut toujours attendre, gloussa Harry. Je ne lui ferai jamais ce plaisir.

-Et Severus ? Interrogea l'homme subitement sans quitter Harry de ses yeux scrutateurs.

-Vous savez ce qu'il en est, Albus. Vous l'avez toujours su alors pourquoi poser la question ?

-Je sais, oui, mais vas-tu le lui dire ?

-Non, à quoi cela servirait-t-il ? Il ne m'écoutera jamais et croira à une mauvaise blague de ma part. En plus, je ne pourrais pas le lui reprocher, il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort de continuer à m'en vouloir. J'en ai tellement fait, sourit-il avec dérision.

-Tu étais jeune, tu as beaucoup changé maintenant ! Et ne crois pas qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ! Seulement voilà, Severus ne sera jamais celui qui fera le premier pas. Tu sais comment il est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de cet homme ? C'est encore un mystère pour moi, Albus. De tous les hommes, mon cœur a choisi un sorcier hermétiquement fermé à tous sentiments, je suis damné !

-Je crois quand même que tu devrais lui avouer, qui sait !

-Non, je crois que c'est inutile. Il se gaussera ou au pire, il me lancera un sortilège cuisant.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, et puis tu peux venir me rendre visite. Après tout, maintenant que tu peux transplaner, ce ne sera pas une difficulté majeure, badina le professeur Dumbledore en sachant qu'Harry détestait ce moyen de locomotion.

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent, émus, pourtant Albus savait qu'il reverrait Harry, que l'histoire du maître des potions et du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas encore commencé, débuterait un jour, il ferait tout pour ça. Les deux hommes méritaient d'être heureux après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

Snape faisait les cents pas dans ses cachots, puis, agacé, il ressortit encore une fois en dehors de ses appartements. Dans sa tête, les paroles injurieuses du morveux qu'il avait surpris au détour d'un couloir ne le quittaient pas une seule seconde. Il croyait pourtant avoir été un peu plus poli envers Potter ces derniers mois. Il avait fait des efforts énormes pour arrêter de l'insulter et de lui lancer des piques cruelles. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu ? Il ne comptait plus.

Alors pourquoi cette haine contre lui maintenant ? Parce que ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure de la bouche du sale gosse était bien dirigé contre lui, hein ? Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il allait lui faire voir, à ce Potter, comment réagissait un Snape en colère quand on s'en prenait à lui ! Il n'était pas prêt de les oublier ces mots perfides et douloureux. Lui qui commençait à apprécier le morveux le voilà bien déçu, mais après tout pourquoi était-il étonné ?

Le soir venu, Harry décida de rendre une visite à Snape. Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça sans lui dire certaines choses qui devaient être dites. Il allait certainement se faire envoyer sur les roses, quoiqu'avec Snape ce serait plutôt des orties. Mais bon, il devait essayer, il ne serait pas un bon Gryffondor s'il ne tentait pas quelque chose.

-Dégagez de mon chemin, éructa le maître des potions quand il vit le morveux s'arrêter juste devant lui, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde plus tôt que prévu dans les cachots. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter, vous n'avez rien à faire dans les cachots à cette heure de la nuit et essayer de faire le sourd n'arrangera pas vos affaires !

-Mais, tenta de se justifier Harry… et puis le couvre-feu n'est pas passé, réalisa-t-il soudain, et puis les Aspics sont finis, vous ne pouvez plus enlever de points aux étudiants !

-Vingt points de moins en plus des cinquante, Potter, continua Snape sans l'écouter. Et si j'étais à votre place, je regagnerais ma tour sans perdre de temps, clama le sévère professeur d'une voix glaciale.

-Monsieur, je voulais seulement vous parler….je n'avais pas l'intention de traîner dans les couloirs.

-Foutez le camp, Potter ! Je ne vous le répéterai pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à la fin ? Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça, s'agaça le survivant. N'avions-nous pas décidé d'être plus aimable l'un envers l'autre ?

-Vous avez brisé cet accord tacite, rétorqua douloureusement Severus Snape. Maintenant, soyez sûr que je ne me laisserai plus prendre par votre faux air angélique. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous puissiez être aussi perfide, bien comme votre père ! Toujours à se foutre des autres. Vous êtes et vous resterez toujours une petite ordure qui se croit mieux que les autres.

Harry ne put empêcher son poing de partir sous la colère qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là. Il claqua sur la joue de l'homme qui venait d'être odieux avec lui. Le jeune sorcier regarda, horrifié, une fois son acte accompli, Snape frémir de rage tandis que sa joue prenait une teinte violette.

-Vous me paierez ça, cracha le Serpentard. Maintenant je sais de quoi vous êtes véritablement capable, je vous suggère de ne plus m'adresser la parole jusqu'à votre départ et de m'épargner votre vue. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, dégagez, Potter !

-Je ne voulais pas ça, tenta Harry bien inutilement car l'homme venait de disparaître au détour du couloir d'un pas rapide et furibond.

Le Gryffondor resta là bêtement, les bras ballants, anéanti par son geste qu'il regrettait plus que tout. Qu'avait-il fait là, il aurait dû se retenir. C'est pas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, il savait que Severus était insultant parfois, alors ?

Il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir levé la main sur l'homme de sa vie, il…il…et puis d'abord pourquoi Severus était en colère contre lui ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, à vrai dire il était complètement perdu et en plus il n'avait pas pu dire à Severus ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et maintenant c'était foutu, il ne l'écouterait plus jamais, même pas la peine de penser l'approcher.

Deux jours plus tard, le survivant quittait Poudlard pour entrer dans une université des beaux-arts qui se trouvait à Londres. Il n'avait pas revu Severus, comme promis, il savait que l'homme ne l'aurait pas toléré. Harry en avait souffert, terriblement. Il en avait hurlé de rage, de déception, de douleur, de voir l'indifférence de Snape à son égard.

Il ne comprenait rien, il avait dû se passer un truc, mais quoi ? Impossible de savoir quoi et ça le rendait fou d'en ignorer la raison.

Le jeune homme se retourna une dernière fois vers le château, avant de monter dans la calèche tiré par les sombrals. Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand la porte se referma. Il ne le verrait plus, ni ne sentirait son odeur, ni n'entendrait sa voix tranchante mais ô combien sexy. Il l'aimait, oui Merlin, qu'il aimait Severus.

Pourtant il devait partir et se résoudre à l'aimer en silence, partir au loin et l'oublier. Mais il n'y aurait que lui et lui seul dans son cœur meurtri et ce pour l'éternité.


	2. Surprise

Beta-reader : Imliel

2 Surprise.

SIX ANS PLUS TARD.

Harry finissait de mettre la dernière couche de verni pour protéger la peinture de cette magnifique toile qu'il venait de restaurer, quand il entendit des cris de joie et des galopades effrénées retentirent dans le couloir de la tour Gryffondor. Les grandes vacances commençaient dès aujourd'hui et c'était la folie furieuse.

Le jeune homme résidait ici, à Poudlard, dans un appartement préparé exprès pour lui. C'est là que l'avait installé Albus Dumbledore depuis six mois, afin qu'il remette à neuf tous les tableaux du château qui en avaient grandement besoin. De plus, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'être revenu dans cet endroit, son chez lui, Poudlard, où il avait été un tant soit peu heureux.

Le survivant avait fini ses études dans l'université des beaux-arts, seulement il n'y était pas allé pour créer. Non ce qu'il voulait lui c'était restaurer, nettoyer, gratter, défaire pour refaire, rendre vie et éclat à des toiles ternies et écaillées, encrassées, maltraitées parfois. Il n'avait pas voulu être auror ou médicomage et certainement pas joueur dans une équipe de Quidditch comme on le prédestinait, cette voie de la rénovation, il l'avait choisie lui-même.

Les tableaux sorciers l'avaient toujours fasciné, attiré. Il aimait les voir bouger et parler, partir de leur cadre et faire leur curieux dans d'autres pièces. Il ne se lassait pas de leur impertinence, de leur moquerie, de leur blabla incessant, et puis certains étaient si beaux, si délicats. Comment ne pas se prendre d'intérêt pour eux ?

Le jeune sorcier, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs et au surprenant regard vert, rinça son pinceau et le posa dans un gobelet en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Lui aussi allait devoir quitter le château pour les vacances car dans une semaine, l'école allait fermer ses portes. Son travail titanesque reprendrait dès la rentrée prochaine. Seulement voilà, Harry n'avait pas envie de quitter ce coin enchanteur pour retourner chez lui et se retrouver seul, désespérément seul comme d'habitude. Alors pendant encore une semaine, il retarda le moment fatidique en faisant croire qu'il devait attendre de voir la réaction d'une de ses couleurs qu'il venait de mettre au point.

Dumbledore n'était pas dupe et lui avait laissé ce délai, mais là vraiment, il devait fermer Poudlard. Le mage à la barbe blanche était venu le voir un soir très tard et inquiet lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Partir ou attendre encore un jour ou deux ?

-J'y vais, avait ronchonné le jeune sorcier en se penchant pour regarder si sa malle était bien fermée, tout en soufflant bruyamment de découragement. Mais Albus….

-Je sais, mon garçon, Severus ne t'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois en six mois et tu aurais voulu changer ça. J'en suis désolé, avait marmonné le vieil homme qui venait d'avoir une idée subite. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous remédier à ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule avec gentillesse.

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce en silence en souriant avec malice. Il savait ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour qu'il se sente revivre, un beau petit défi, et celui qui pourrait remplir ce rôle était bien seul lui aussi chez lui dans son grand manoir isolé. Impossible que ces deux-là parviennent à s'ennuyer, pouffa-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes ne sut pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il se sentit transporté avec ses malles sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher ça. En relevant la tête, une fois qu'il eut atteint sa destination inconnue, il se cogna maladroitement la tête sur le coin d'une cheminée et énervé et furieux il poussa des jurons peu dignes d'un ancien Gryffondor.

-Toujours aussi explicite, Potter, cracha une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune sorcier horrifié ne bougea plus, il avait rêvé là, hein ? Il ne venait pas d'entendre la voix de Snape résonner derrière son dos, Merlin non !

-Vous avez deux secondes pour me dire ce que vous foutez-là ! Et croyez-moi, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison avant que je ne vous lance un sort douloureux, monsieur le sans-gêne-Potter !

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Pas la peur des menaces, ça non, il avait l'habitude : venant de Snape, il n'était plus étonné mais simplement résigné. Mais ce qui le contraria fortement, c'était sa présence à lui dans ces lieux : est-ce que ce vieux débris d'Albus ne l'aurait pas envoyé chez Snape ? Il était sûr que c'était lui, mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais demandé une telle chose, il n'y avait même jamais pensé ! Nom d'un chaudron ! Dans quoi l'avait fourgué cet imbécile heureux de Dumbledore ?

Quelle idée tordue et démoniaque avait encore traversé la tête du vieux sénile ? Non parce que là, il allait le tuer et de la plus atroce des façons encore, il allait se mijoter une vengeance pas piquée des hannetons. Merlin et tous les autres ! Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Gémit le survivant en fermant ses yeux quelques secondes, l'autre allait le tuer !

Bon pour l'instant, il devait se reprendre illico, se retourner et répondre à l'autre andouille qui devait attendre une réponse cohérente. Seulement comme il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte de se faire comprendre par le directeur des Serpentards.

Harry se retourna lentement et croisa le regard noir et accusateur du sorcier assis dans son canapé qui était, selon toute vraisemblance, en train de lire la gazette avant qu'il ne déboule dans son salon sans y avoir été invité.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le survivant. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici chez vous, alors que c'est le dernier endroit où je voudrais me trouver, ajouta-t-il mécontent et vengeur de voir l'homme lui en vouloir encore après toutes ces années pour le coup qu'il lui avait asséné et qu'il avait aussitôt regretté.

Le maître des potions posa le journal sur le côté et son regard s'assombrit un peu plus.

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Personne ne peut entrer chez moi comme ça, Potter. Je parie que vous vous êtes dit que ce serait amusant de venir m'emmerder ! Comme si vous avoir sous les yeux à Poudlard depuis six mois n'était pas suffisant !

-Je n'ai pas demandé à venir chez vous, articula Harry pour bien faire comprendre à Snape qu'il était ici contre sa volonté. Et puis d'abord, je ne savais même pas où vous habitiez !

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour dégager de chez moi ? Espèce d'avorton !

-Restez poli, Snape, et si vous vous regardiez un peu plus souvent dans un miroir, vous verriez que l'avorton n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

-Foutu impertinent, hors d'ici ! Rugit le maître des potions.

Harry haussa les épaules et, sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme, il récita le sortilège qui lui permettrait de s'évader de ce manoir, et surtout de la chauve-souris qui arborait un air pas très engageant à son encontre. Le survivant répéta l'opération plusieurs fois et dut s'avouer vaincu quand il vit que tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. Rien à faire, pas moyen de partir, même la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait essayé n'avait pas marché.

-Vous le faites exprès, le nargua le maître des potions. Même pas capable de lancer un petit sortilège !

-Je vous emmerde, Snape.

L'homme se leva, le regard glacial, et fit apparaître à sa main sa baguette tout en s'avançant vers le jeune sorcier. Après plusieurs essais, tous sans aucun succès évidement, Snape tempêta et vociféra contre le directeur de l'école de Poudlard qui l'avait enfermé avec l'avorton Potter.

Harry posa ses fesses sur sa malle, l'homme était parti dans une envolée de robe et lui avait désigné ses malles d'un doigt péremptoire puis l'avait laissé là. Donc s'il comprenait bien, il n'avait plus qu'à passer la nuit sur ses bagages. Mais… peut-être que s'il tentait le canapé qui lui tendait les bras… à moins qu'il ne le morde ! Avec Snape, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien, ricana le survivant nerveusement, il pourrait passer une meilleure nuit.

En plus, cet enfoiré avait éteint la lumière en sortant, quel goujat ! grogna Harry. Tout pour plaire celui-là, décidément il ne changera jamais !

Lentement, de peur que le maître des potions ne surgisse, Harry s'allongea sur le foutu canapé et sans plus se préoccuper de Snape de Dumbledore et de sa situation désastreuse, il s'endormit.

À l'étage, Severus Snape fulminait. Le vieux fou avait osé l'enfermer chez lui et avec le morveux en plus ! Il n'allait quand même pas passer plus d'un mois avec ce…ce m'as-tu vu ? Ce Potter insupportable ? Mais il avait pensé à quoi l'idiot du village en le cloîtrant avec son protégé ? Qu'ils allaient faire ami-ami comme ça ? Simplement pour lui faire plaisir ?

Oh non, cher directeur ! Définitivement non, nous ne serons jamais des amis lui et moi, et je vais lui rendre la vie si difficile que l'idée même de me côtoyer le rendra malade d'anxiété. Il en attrapera de l'urticaire, le Potter, je vais devenir le pire de ses cauchemars et vous, Albus, vous allez vous en mordre les doigts. Et puis pour commencer, dormir inconfortablement sur ses malles lui fera voir que je ne suis pas prêt de l'accepter. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais l'accueillir à bras ouverts !

Snape claqua la porte de sa salle de bain après avoir pris une douche rapide, encore une chose que le gamin n'aurait pas, et enfila un bas de pyjama. Les fenêtres de sa chambre laissèrent passer une douce brise, heureusement que Dumbledore avait autorisé les fenêtres à s'ouvrir, sans évidement qu'il ne puisse mettre le nez dehors, il avait essayé on ne sait jamais. Il serait devenu fou sinon avec cette chaleur !

L'odeur des grands cyprès qui pénétrait dans la pièce par intermittence était agréable, l'homme s'allongea, fatigué et énervé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus l'avait enfermé dans son propre manoir. Avait-il fait quelque chose d'horrible ? Avait-il déplu au vieil homme de quelque façon que ce soit ? Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Pourquoi Potter, nom d'un scrout à pétard !

Il exécrait ce garçon, il le haïssait de s'être foutu de lui, il le trouvait insupportable, insignifiant, imbu de sa personne. Un hétéro qui voyait toutes les filles à ses pieds et qui se vautrait dans la luxure sans pudeur. Un sale morveux qu'Albus s'amusait à foutre entre ses pattes pour lui pourrir ses vacances, vieil hypocrite !

Le maître des potions se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois, tapant son oreiller violemment tandis qu'en bas, sur un canapé confortable un survivant dormait sans se poser la moindre question.

La nuit passa et Snape finit par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue. La journée qui arrivait n'allait pas être de tout repos pour les deux hommes.

Harry cligna des yeux, hébété. Le soleil entrait à flot par les fenêtres et il se demanda subitement pourquoi il dégoulinait d'eau. Il ne pleuvait quand même pas dans le manoir ! Ben non, aucune fuite, ni même un petit nuage magique l'inondant, alors quoi ?

-Arrêtez de vous vautrer sur mon canapé, Potter ! Cria une voix agacée depuis l'autre pièce. Trouvez un moyen de m'épargner votre vue et faites changer d'avis Albus. Peut-être qu'il sera plus enclin à vous écouter ce matin.

-Snape ! Rugit Harry en se levant. Vous aviez vraiment besoin de me noyer pour me dire ça ? Espèce de sénile atrophié de la cervelle !

-Je n'ai pas pu résister, ricana le Serpentard. De plus, je ne vous avais pas donné l'autorisation de squatter mon canapé, vos malles suffisaient amplement, rétorqua le vil maître des potions satisfait de lui.

-Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir sur des malles, vous ? Espèce de crétin !

-Le crétin vous emmerde, Potter !

-Moi aussi, s'irrita Harry en se séchant d'un claquement de doigts. Et deux fois plus si vous voulez savoir !

L'homme ne répondit pas, il prenait tranquillement son café sur la terrasse couverte qui lui interdisait l'accès au dehors, et lisait la gazette qu'il avait trouvée sur la table de sa cuisine. Il ignora complètement le jeune homme qui passa le seuil de la porte et qui attendait qu'il l'invite à prendre place.

-Dégagez de ma vue, Potter. Vous allez gâcher le meilleur moment de ma journée à rester là !

-D'accord, souffla le jeune sorcier déçu de ne pas avoir un bon thé. Toujours aimable à ce que je vois ! Grognon le matin, grognon l'après-midi, grognon le soir, hein, Snape ?

-Disparaissez de ma vue, vous enlaidissez le paysage, rétorqua vicieusement le Serpentard. Vos parents ne vous ont pas gâté en vous donnant un physique pareil. Je vous plaindrais presque, Potter.

Le professeur savait que c'était faux mais il fut satisfait de lui quand il vit le gamin blêmir et repartir vers ses malles sans prononcer un mot.

Ouais, c'était Snape, pensa Harry. Il ne devrait pas être étonné et pourtant les mots l'avaient blessé au plus profond de lui. Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très grand, c'est vrai aussi qu'il n'était pas super musclé, mais il avait quand même un corps potable. Il n'avait même plus ses horribles lunettes, ses cheveux un peu plus longs étaient moins broussailleux, un peu quand même mais bon c'était mieux qu'avant, et en plus maintenant il s'habillait à la mode. Alors !

Oh et puis pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça d'abord ? C'était pas comme si l'opinion du bâtard était importante après tout ! Alors pourquoi il souffrait si cruellement ? Pourquoi des larmes traîtresses avaient envie de déborder de ses yeux et de couler le long de ses joues ?

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cet homme aigri et acerbe ? Pourquoi son cœur était si douloureux quand l'autre était dans les parages ? S'il pouvait tout oublier, s'il ne l'avait jamais connu alors peut-être qu'il serait en paix. Mais même ça, cela ne lui était pas accordé. Merlin devait vraiment lui en vouloir dans une vie antérieure, non !

L'homme dans l'autre pièce ricana méchamment : la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer allait avoir des répercussions sur le morveux. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui s'il n'avait pas pu dormir. Et si le gamin voulait déjeuner, eh bien il n'avait qu'à le demander à son complice, Albus Dumbledore-je-me-mêle-de-tout.

Bon sang il revenait chez lui pour les vacances oublier tous ses tracas et ceux-ci le suivaient inexorablement pour lui rendre la vie encore plus infernale qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher dessus tranquillement, il allait se défendre et tant pis pour le morveux.

L'homme but son thé, savourant sa tranquillité du matin, tranquillité qui n'allait pas durer longtemps pour son plus grand déplaisir.

^o^o^

Impossible de te répondre sevy-chana, je ne sais pas pourquoi, en tout cas merci. Merci aussi à haty74, c'est avec des reviews comme la tienne que les auteurs continuent d'écrire. Merci encore les filles. Sorcière noire.


	3. Repentir

Beta-reader : Imliel

3 Repentir

En attendant, l'autre idiot ne lui avait pas proposé un café et, comme il ne savait pas où se trouvait la cuisine et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire incendier ni même d'envenimer les choses, il préféra attendre bien sagement près de ses bagages. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme sursauta quand il vit apparaître le vieux fou qui l'avait mis dans cette situation pas possible.

Celui-ci lui sourit comme si tout ça était normal, il lui fit même un clin d'œil de connivence.

-Où se trouve Severus ? lui demanda-t-il sans paraître gêné de voir Harry assis sur ses malles, comme si tout était normal.

-Sur la terrasse, grogna le survivant, rancunier. Monsieur boit son café et ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

-Je vois, soupira Dumbledore en faisant apparaître devant Harry un petit-déjeuner complet. Assieds-toi et mange, Harry.

Une porte claqua et le maître des potions furieux entra comme une furie dans le salon, prêt à faire regretter à Albus son audace et son toupet ahurissants.

-Vous allez le ramener illico à Poudlard ou ailleurs, ragea-t-il en désignant le jeune sorcier d'un doigt long et frémissant de colère, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose immonde. Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour croire que j'allais accepter ça ? Et puis pourquoi avoir pensé une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce que vous espériez en l'amenant chez moi ?

-Assieds-toi, Severus, gronda Dumbledore. Et arrête de hurler, je te prie ! Je ne suis pas sourd !

-Sourd, peut-être pas ! Mais sénile, j'en suis sûr !

Harry soupira, résigné. C'était pas gagné entre ces deux-là.

-Je ne ramènerai pas Harry avec moi, Severus, je suis…

-Quoi ? Pas question qu'il reste chez moi une minute de plus, brailla le maître des potions.

-Pareil pour moi ! Je ne veux pas rester chez Snape, dit Harry qui croyait qu'on avait oublié sa présence et qui voulait qu'on sache qu'il était encore là.

-Mes enfants, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Je suis agacé de vos éternels silences, de vos grimaces pendant les repas à Poudlard, de vos non-dits muets qui en disent plus longs que des paroles. Vous avez mis tout le monde mal à l'aise pendant plus de six mois, cela doit suffire. À la rentrée, tout doit rentrer dans l'ordre. Pour cela, vous devez parvenir à un compromis…. tous les deux !

-Albus, menaça Severus, en vain.

-Apprenez à vous connaître, à voir au-delà des apparences, continua Dumbledore sans faire cas du Serpentard qui lui jeta un regard effrayant.

-Hors de question ! Je sais ce qu'il vaut alors pourquoi je m'ennuierais à savoir ce que cet imbécile de Potter a dans la tête ?

-Severus ! Tonna Albus, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Aussi longtemps qu'il n'y aura pas d'améliorations entre vous, vous resterez prisonniers de ce manoir. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas responsable, tu sais que tu n'es pas juste envers lui, ajouta le vieil homme.

-Professeur, murmura Harry suppliant. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Est-ce que vraiment je mérite cette punition ?

-Ne prends pas ça comme une punition. Essaye de voir cela comme un défi à relever, Harry.

-Un putain de défi alors ! Insurmontable, si vous voulez mon avis. Ça ne pourra jamais marcher lui et moi.

-Mais vous y arriverez, j'en suis certain, leur assura le vieil homme qui ne doutait de rien. Et rappelez-vous, vous avez un mois pour faire changer les relations que vous entretenez en ce moment. J'ai d'ailleurs pris la liberté de remplir tes placards, Severus, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître sous deux regards noirs lourds de reproches.

-Bordel ! Il a quoi cet antique barbon ? Il pense vraiment que je vais me plier à ses désirs, que je vais finir par vous baiser les pieds! Regardez-moi bien, Potter : ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais ! Je vous hais, je vous hais à un point dont vous n'avez pas idée !

Le survivant écoutait ces mots lancés à son encontre avec douleur. L'homme ne l'appréciait pas, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui mais de là à le haïr ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué une telle antipathie contre sa personne ? Aurait-il fait, par hasard, sans qu'il ne le sache, quelque chose à Snape ? Quelque chose qui obligerait le maître des potions à le fuir et à le détester encore ?

Découragé, le survivant retourna s'assoir sur ses malles. Il avait juste bu le thé, Albus lui ayant coupé l'appétit avec sa ridicule lubie de le laisser dans cet endroit lugubre avec un non moins lugubre maître des lieux. Et le plateau avait disparu, foutue vie !

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Parce que c'était bien beau de le laisser là, mais l'autre abruti allait ignorer sa présence. Et s'il faisait un pas hors du salon, il était sûr qu'il allait le voir arriver en braillant comme un malade. Non mais quel con quand même !

Severus, de son côté, se rendit dans la cuisine. Le vieux n'avait pas menti : les placards regorgeaient de nourritures, il n'avait rien oublié. Snape était furieux, il n'en revenait pas du sans-gêne du directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

Et le morveux, il faisait quoi là en ce moment ? Il n'était quand même pas en train de se prélasser dans son canapé ! Il fallait absolument qu'il lui rende la vie impossible. Oui mais comment faire ? Déjà lui interdire toutes les pièces, oui, c'était bien ça, sourit-il, ravi de sa bonne idée. Il devra le supplier pour avoir accès à la salle de bain et aux toilettes : le voir s'humilier allait être réjouissant, une joie qu'il allait savourer avec sadisme.

Deux heures qu'il était là à patienter, à se tourner les pouces se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, souffla Harry. Devait-il allait voir Snape et exiger…..exiger quoi ? De visiter le manoir ? De prendre ses aises et la meilleure chambre ? De lui indiquer la cuisine et les toilettes ? D'envahir son espace alors que l'homme n'avait rien demandé !

S'il était vraiment honnête, il devait reconnaître que le maître des potions n'était pas responsable. Alors le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre bien sagement qu'il daigne venir et qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Et si jamais il ne le voyait pas de la journée ? Alors il en serait quitte pour rester assis sur ses malles et dormir dessus.

Le jeune homme s'assoupit pendant deux heures. Quand il se réveilla, à quatorze heures, il commençait à avoir faim et soif. Harry se leva et regarda le beau soleil dont il ne pouvait même pas profiter puisque seule la terrasse couverte où Snape avait pris son petit-déjeuner était libre d'accès. Pas moyen d'aller dans le parc qui avait l'air magnifique vu d'ici.

Quand il pensait qu'il allait être enfermé un mois entier entre ces quatre murs, sa raison lui disait de se rebeller. Mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne l'écouterait de toute façon et Snape encore moins que quiconque.

L'après-midi passa lentement, très lentement. Pourtant sur les coups de vingt heures, Harry ne tint plus : il se précipita vers la porte et en posant sa main sur la poignée, il reçut une décharge mémorable qui le sonna pendant quelques secondes et qui le fit clapir de douleur.

Le bâtard avait osé ! Il avait ensorcelé la poignée pour l'empêcher de sortir. C'était bas et mesquin mais venant de sa part, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

L'homme dans la pièce d'à côté ricana méchamment, il savoura l'instant, ce délectant du cri de douleur que le sale gamin avait poussé.

-Snape ! hurla le survivant. Ouvrez cette porte, j'ai besoin de sortir !

-Pour quoi faire ? Jubila le maître des potions.

-Je voudrai un verre d'eau et profiter de votre salle de bain pour me rafraîchir.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Potter !

-Un verre d'eau et vos toilettes… s'il vous plait.

-Pourquoi je vous autoriserais ça ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner moi.

-Vous ne pouvez décemment pas me laisser enfermer dans ce salon pendant trente jours ! Se plaignit Harry.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, ricana l'homme. Je n'aurai plus qu'à me débarrasser de votre cadavre ensuite. Vous voyez, rien de bien compliqué quand on y pense, ajouta-t-il méchamment.

-D'accord, faites comme vous voulez. Après tout, je m'en fous, répliqua le Gryffondor en retournant près de ses bagages. Tuez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir, ça m'est égal, Snape !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour ça, Potter !

-Tues-moi si tu veux, murmura Harry de nouveau, mais si bas que le maître des potions ne l'entendit pas. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, mon amour, pourquoi je n'ennuierais à vivre ?

Severus Snape, persuadé de son bon droit, laissa Harry deux jours complet dans le salon avant de recevoir la visite imprévue d'un Albus Dumbledore véritablement furibond. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient plus cette bienveillance habituelle. Il était outré du comportement de Severus, un homme qu'il avait toujours estimé et qui le décevait grandement aujourd'hui.

Là il n'avait plus le choix, il devait parler et trahir Harry par la même occasion. Il espérait que le garçon n'allait pas lui en vouloir encore plus que maintenant.

-Assis ! ordonna-t-il abruptement au Serpentard qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais qui obéit néanmoins.

Harry dans le salon se sentait mal, il avait un besoin urgent de sortir de cette pièce. La tête lui tournait atrocement et la faim le tenaillait effroyablement, sans parler de la soif qui rendait sa gorge brûlante et douloureuse. Il étouffait, il voulait sortir de suite et tant pis s'il devait tout foutre en l'air dans ce salon. Non, se reprit-il juste à temps. Qu'allait-il faire là ? Mais quel con il avait été de ne pas manger la veille !

Il s'était promis de ne pas se plaindre, de laisser faire les choses. Snape n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme n'était pas fautif de sa situation. Harry se rappela des mains de Severus sur lui, de sa douceur quand il était encore blessé après son combat avec Voldemort. Snape avait pris soin de lui avec une grande sollicitude à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait avoir autant changé. Il lui pardonnait tout, même sa souffrance d'aujourd'hui et de demain.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre ses malles qu'il s'écroula derrière le canapé se cognant violemment la tête sur le rebord d'une commode d'ébène.

Personne n'entendit le léger cri que poussa Harry, personne ne vit la blessure au front saigner abondamment. Finalement Snape avait peut-être raison, il retrouverait son cadavre et s'en débarrasserait dans un coin du jardin, ainsi plus de Potter et plus de souci. Snape pourrait finir ses vacances bien tranquille chez lui dans son manoir.

Pourtant un homme en ce moment s'interrogeait au fur et à mesure qu'un vieil homme parlait. D'affreux remords lui étreignirent le cœur. Lui, Severus Snape, venait d'avouer à Albus pourquoi il haïssait tellement Potter, pourquoi le jeune sorcier lui était insupportable. Et le vieux à la barbe blanche l'avait regardé d'un œil incrédule, lui reprochant d'avoir écouté une conversation qui ne le regardait pas et qu'il avait mal interprétée.

Merlin ! Se fustigea Severus. Harry ne parlait pas de lui quand il disait « Je déteste cet abruti, il me pourrit la vie, je ne le supporterai pas davantage et c'est un homme horrible qui n'a de cesse de me harceler » Harry parlait tout simplement de Fudge. Qui, c'était vrai, le harcelait à l'époque pour qu'il entre au ministère. Et lui comme un imbécile avait pris ces mots pour lui ! Et lui comme un grand con avait repoussé l'amitié de Harry pendant six ans et demi juste parce qu'il avait été trop curieux et trop en colère pour demander des explications !

Et là, là, le gamin était enfermé dans son salon sans nourriture et sans eau depuis deux jours ! Merlin ! Il était vraiment une ordure de la pire espèce.

Dumbledore s'évanouit de la pièce, il savait qu'enfin Severus avait compris.

Le maître des potions se leva lourdement de sa chaise. Il fallait qu'il y aille, il fallait qui lui explique pourquoi avant de recevoir un doloris ou un avada, ce qu'il mériterait sans aucun doute si le gamin le lui lançait. L'homme alla dans sa cuisine et prépara un plateau garni des meilleures choses qu'il avait dans son garde-manger, ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille bien frais.

L'homme traversa les couloirs : Potter allait l'insulter et là il ne pourra pas l'en blâmer. Il pouvait même le frapper si l'envie lui disait, il se sentait tellement coupable ! Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière ! Comment allait-il se faire pardonner ? Oh ça, il avait une petite idée mais Harry accepterait-t-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Severus Snape ouvrit la porte du salon. Indécis, il fit un pas dans la pièce puis posa le plateau sur la table et fut étonné de ne rien entendre. Pas un seul bruit, c'était anormal. Quand le Serpentard avisa Harry allongé sur le sol, alors il se sentit encore plus mal que quand Albus lui avait avoué la vérité. Snape se précipita vers Harry et le souleva délicatement entre ses bras pour le porter au plus vite dans une des chambres afin de le soigner et de lui faire prendre un bain pour le rafraîchir.

-Merde, merde et remerde ! S'insulta Severus. Quel con il avait été ! Il devait se faire pardonner par tous les moyens. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin dans sa vengeance, oui, beaucoup trop loin.

Snape referma la coupure du survivant puis le déshabilla avant de le transporter dans la salle de bain et de le poser dans l'eau salvatrice qui allait le revigorer. Lentement il nettoya le sang sur le visage du garçon puis il le savonna en faisant fi de sa nudité. Il le rinça avant de le sortir de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans un grand drap de bain et le redéposa sur le lit, puis le recouvrit d'un drap léger avant de redescendre au salon et de remonter le plateau chargé de nourriture.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la petite brise bienfaisante. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, il devait être tard, pensa-t-il en retournant près du lit.

Harry gémit, sa tête était douloureuse, ça tambourinait drôlement fort ! Quelqu'un lui pressa une fiole contre les lèvres, il l'avala, pensant que de toute façon ça ne pourrait pas être pire, à moins que cette fois Snape n'essaye de l'empoisonner, réussit-il à ricaner en lui-même.

-Comment allez-vous ? interrogea le maître des potions après que la potion ait fait effet.

-Ca va mieux, juste un malaise à cause de la chaleur et de la soif, avoua Harry. Enfin, je suppose que les raisons ne vous intéressent pas !

-Détrompez-vous, je suis désolé de cet incident. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce qu'il pouvait vous arriver, ou plutôt si mais j'étais furieux après vous à ce moment-là.

-Alors que maintenant vous ne l'êtes plus ?

-Non, Albus est passé ce soir et il m'a expliqué certaines choses. J'ai révisé mon jugement envers vous, Potter. J'ai été trop impulsif, ceci n'est pas une excuse je sais bien…

-D'accord, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus de ça, soupira Harry, fatigué. Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous entendre, nous devrions finir ce mois et ensuite vous ne serez plus obligé de me côtoyer, professeur.

-Moi, j'ai une autre option, proposa le maître des potions en déposant le plateau de nourriture sur les jambes d'Harry. Repartons depuis le début, prenez votre présence chez moi comme une invitation de ma part et non comme une manipulation de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Potter… laissez-moi racheter ma conduite inqualifiable auprès de vous, laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux être autre chose qu'un abruti qui a presque failli vous tuer ! Je ne vous supplierai pas, ce n'est pas dans ma…..nature, mais réfléchissez à ma proposition.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'Albus vous a révélé ? demanda Harry, soudain suspicieux et inquiet que le vieil homme ait trop parlé.

-Rien d'important, il m'a juste remémoré quelques vérités, répondit du bout des lèvres Severus Snape.

Le jeune sorcier était pris au dépourvu. Voir un Snape changer d'avis avait de quoi être perturbant, non ? Seulement voilà : là, il avait une chance inespérée de mieux connaître l'homme, de faire partie pendant plus de trois semaines de sa vie, pouvait-il refuser ? Bon ouais, il avait été infecte jusqu'à maintenant mais il allait se corriger ! Enfin ça, c'est lui qui l'affirmait, et si jamais l'homme ne changeait pas d'attitude et bien, et bien là franchement il ne savait pas. De toute façon il était coincé dans ce manoir alors avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Un dé de jambon pendouillant au bout de sa fourchette, Harry regarda le Serpentard.

-Je ne vous garantis rien, soupira le Gryffondor. Une chose est sûre : je suis bien obligé de rester chez vous et j'aimerais beaucoup que cela ne soit pas dans les mêmes dispositions. J'aimerais vous faire confiance, Snape, mais n'allez-vous pas recommencer ?

-Non, assura l'homme d'un ton catégorique. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse dormir, vous avez besoin de repos. Ceci est votre chambre dorénavant, et la porte là-bas, la salle de bain.

-Merci, murmura Harry tandis que Snape enlevait le plateau et refermait le battant de bois sur un jeune homme déjà endormi.


	4. Entente

Beta-reader : Imliel

4 Entente.

Le matin, Severus prépara un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique pour son invité qui sommeillait encore. Quoique là il entende l'eau de la douche couler, donc le gamin n'allait pas tarder à descendre.

-Bonjour ! Le salua Harry en entrant dans la cuisine d'où de délicieuses odeurs émanaient, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.

Hésitant à s'installer à table, il attendit près de la porte que l'homme dise un mot, ce qui ne tarda pas pour son plus grand soulagement. Il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il avait rêvé la gentillesse de Snape pendant la nuit.

-Avez-vous faim…. ? Bien sûr suis-je bête ! Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter.

Harry prit place pendant que l'homme portait le thé sur la table. Il regarda ébahi le monceau de nourriture puis dévisagea Snape qui souriait.

-En aurais-je fait trop ? S'enquit le maître des potions en servant le thé au jeune homme.

-Non, non, c'est pas ça, répondit-il, subjugué par le sourire que Snape avait toujours sur les lèvres.

-Oh, oui, se reprit l'homme en effaçant le sourire par une grimace.

-Je ne suis pas habitué, pouffa le Gryffondor qui espérait ne pas avoir vexé le professeur.

-Qu'aimeriez-vous faire ce matin, Potter ?

Harry hésita encore une fois. Engager la conversation sur leurs actes n'était pas une bonne idée malgré qu'il ait voulu savoir pourquoi l'homme lui battait froid depuis plus de six ans. Il fallait un terrain neutre ce matin, quelque chose qui ne prêterait à aucune discussion enflammée qui risquerait d'envenimer les choses. Il en avait marre de ça et des disputes.

-Heu ! J'aimerais beaucoup visiter votre manoir, j'y ai vu des peintures extraordinaires dans votre salon. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps de les examiner, rigola-t-il sans rancune. Certaines toiles datent de plusieurs centaines d'années, je me trompe ?

-Non, certaines sont très vieilles, elles se donnent d'héritier en héritier. Voilà pourquoi il y en a un nombre incalculable dans ce manoir.

-Pourtant d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, vos couloirs n'en abondent pas, pourquoi ?

-Je les ai entreposées dans une pièce spéciale. Vous seriez étonné de tout ce que j'ai pu y entasser. Il y a des vieilleries pas possibles là-dedans ! répondit l'homme qui entra dans son jeu.

-Pourrai-je y jeter un œil ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas évidemment, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Allons d'abord visiter le manoir, opina l'homme. Ensuite, je vous montrerai cette salle.

Harry suivit Snape pendant près de deux heures. Le manoir était immense, jamais il n'avait vu une maison pareille. Dix chambres, autant de salles de bain, de salons, deux grandes salles à manger, une cuisine d'été, une autre d'hiver, trois grands garde-manger, des couloirs à n'en plus finir, et pas moins de trois bureaux. Harry visita aussi une immense bibliothèque, un laboratoire au sous-sol sans parler du reste. Mais ce qui avait fasciné le jeune sorcier, cela avait été le bureau de Snape et plus spécialement le portrait d'une femme qui trônait sur un des murs.

Un portrait de un mètre-cinquante de haut sur un mètre de large. Le sujet était une merveille de délicatesse, une véritable beauté ! Quelle finesse dans les traits de cette femme aux boucles brunes et aux yeux d'onyx ! Un visage d'ange fin et pâle, des cils longs et doux. Le peintre avait fait là un travail admirable, un véritable artiste à n'en pas douter !

-Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Harry sans quitter la toile des yeux, fasciné malgré lui. Elle est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant une telle splendeur. Cette femme est sublime, Snape, vous la connaissez ? Une parente à vous je suppose : il y a un air de famille, les yeux, je dirais, ils sont tellement profonds et envoûtants…. oui je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de proche, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers l'homme.

-Ma mère, avoua le maître des potions avant de quitter le bureau d'un pas pressé.

Bon, pensa Harry, sujet douloureux pour Snape.

-Vous voulez m'en parler ? demanda le jeune homme en retrouvant l'homme assis dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, Potter.

-Laissez-moi en juger, je ne suis pas idiot vous savez !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire….

-Je sais, je vous asticotais, Snape.

-Le portrait que vous avez vu a été peint six mois avant la mort de ma mère. Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier : je venais d'avoir quinze ans, ajouta mélancoliquement le maître des potions dont les yeux s'assombrirent de tristesse.

-Je suis désolé, cela a dû être éprouvant pour vous.

-J'ai été anéanti. Elle représentait tellement pour moi : toujours à mon écoute, toujours à me protéger des folies de mon père. Je regrette tant toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas pu lui dire de son vivant.

-Mais vous pouvez toujours le faire, non ? En principe, les tableaux sorciers ont une vie propre !

-Pas celui-là, un sortilège l'empêche d'agir comme un tableau sorcier. Je ne sais pas qui l'a lancé, j'ai bien essayé des contres-sorts mais rien n'y a fait.

-Me laisseriez-vous tenter quelque chose, Snape ? Je vous promets de ne pas détériorer la toile.

-Si le cœur vous en dit, mais je doute que vous arriviez à quoi que ce soit, opina Severus.

-Merci, elle est très belle vous savez, votre mère. J'ai rarement vu une femme dégager une telle présence et une telle délicatesse en même temps.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point elle était douce et aimante, se reprit l'homme. Pourtant mon père n'avait de cesse de vouloir la briser. Et il a réussi, ajouta Snape, à cause de moi.

-Sincèrement je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de vous. Avez-vous vu son regard, professeur ? On dirait qu'à travers la peinture elle veut vous faire comprendre quelque chose, et je ne vois pas là des reproches mais plutôt des regrets !

-N'en parlons plus, je ne saurai jamais de toute façon, alors à quoi bon polémiquer, l'interrompit Snape. Puis-je vous laisser seul ? Je voudrai finir une potion que je viens de mettre au point, ajouta-t-il pour éviter d'autres questions.

-Bien sûr ! Pendant ce temps, si vous le permettez, je vais commencer mes recherches sur la toile.

Harry se rendit dans le salon où il avait laissé ses malles. Il les ouvrit et en retira son matériel plus quelques grattoirs et pinceaux puis retourna, presque léger et affreusement excité par le défi que représentait le portrait de la mère de Snape, dans le bureau.

Le jeune homme descendit la toile et la posa magiquement sur le bureau qu'il avait débarrassé préalablement, en espérant que le maître des potions ne lui rouspète pas dessus pour sa hardiesse.

Harry étudia la toile de très près. Bien sûr elle avait besoin d'une remise à neuf car les années ne l'avaient pas épargnée, mais sinon elle était toujours aussi magnifique, même vue d'aussi près. C'est au bout de deux heures d'effort et de patience que le Gryffondor parvint à ramener à la vie le portrait d'Ellen Snape. Le jeune sorcier fut étonné du sort employé car celui-ci venait directement de la femme du portrait.

Ce fut d'abord un timide « Bonjour » qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait réussi. Il avait levé ses beaux yeux verts vers la femme et avait été stupéfait de voir son sourire, le même que Severus lui avait fait ce matin pendant le petit-déjeuner. Identique ! La mère et le fils avaient les mêmes lèvres, la même petite fossette dans le creux de la joue, tellement semblables et pourtant si différents !

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Harry. Comment allez-vous, madame Snape ?

-Bien je vous remercie, est-ce à vous que je dois d'avoir retrouvé mes mouvements ? lui demanda-t-elle sans quitter son merveilleux sourire.

-C'est mon métier vous savez, et puis j'ai demandé la permission au professeur Snape qui me l'a accordé.

-Severus ! Severus est là ?

-Ben oui, nous sommes chez lui, dans le manoir des Prince, sourit le survivant de voir de la joie sur le visage de la femme.

-Où est-il en ce moment ?

-Il s'est réfugié dans son laboratoire, lui apprit Harry avec un air de conspirateur.

-Oh ! Il fait toujours ça ? Vous savez, déjà tout jeune, il se réfugiait dans son laboratoire quand quelque chose le dérangeait et qu'il était ennuyé, mon Severus !

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné, pouffa Harry. Alors il n'a guère changé, à ce que je vois !

-Comment est-il ? demanda Ellen Prince avide d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Voilà des années que je ne l'ai pas vu : la dernière fois, il avait plus de seize ans. C'est ce jour-là qu'il est sorti du manoir et qu'il n'est jamais rentré. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de vivre pour mon fils. Je ne pouvais plus l'apercevoir ni entendre le son de sa voix. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien cela a été dur de ne plus voir l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde alors qu'il a pris la fuite !

-Si, j'imagine, soupira Harry.

-C'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai perdu mes sens, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Et puis finalement je me suis dit que ce n'était pas important puisque mon fils n'était plus là, lui seul m'importait et je l'avais détruit par mon geste égoïste. Je m'en veux encore, vous savez !

-Je crois que votre disparition l'a affecté plus que vous ne le pensez, madame.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, demanda d'une voix douce la mère de Snape qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans sur la toile.

-Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il.

-Etes-vous un ami de Severus ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que nos débuts ont été très difficiles mais que nous nous améliorons, rigola le jeune homme. Il n'est pas facile de devenir ami avec votre fils, madame.

-Il n'a jamais été sociable, c'est un fait. Mais j'aurais espéré qu'une fois adulte, il changerait. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais il fait des efforts, ajouta-t-il pour sauver le coup alors qu'il voyait la femme, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, se retourner pour cacher sa peine. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il gère ça très bien vous savez !... Snape est un homme bien et si ce n'était pas sincère je ne vous le dirais pas. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous le chercher ?

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle affolé.

-Pourquoi ?

La femme se tritura les doigts mal à l'aise, la tête baissée elle laissa deux grosses larmes couler sur ses joues d'albâtre.

-Il ne voulait plus me parler la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il me reprochait de l'avoir laissé seul. Je ne lui en veux pas, se dépêcha-t-elle de dire en regardant Harry de nouveau. Il avait des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans la peur et la douleur. J'ai résisté autant que je l'ai pu, monsieur Potter. Mon mari n'était pas une personne gentille, seul mon ange m'importait. Mais j'ai dû le laisser livré à lui-même encore bien jeune et je crois qu'il m'en veut pour ça.

-Vous voulez dire que….

-Oui, je me suis suicidée. Ma vie était devenue un enfer, c'était ça ou j'attendais bien tranquillement que mon mari fasse le travail. J'ai préféré choisir ma propre mort.

-Severus s'est donc retrouvé seul avec un père brutal !

-Il est resté un an avec lui. Ensuite, il a quitté le manoir. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai perdu la faculté de bouger : je me suis figée dans ma toile.

-Vous rappelez-vous comment c'est arrivé ?

-A vrai dire, non, je ne me souviens de rien à part de cette atroce douleur de voir Severus, mon enfant, mon amour, partir avec des regrets dans son si beau regard envoûtant.

-C'est vrai, il a des yeux magnifiques, se vendit Harry sans en avoir conscience.

-Vous n'allez pas lui dire que je suis revenue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, je ne veux pas lui mentir, admit Harry avec honnêteté. Ensuite ce sera à lui de venir vous voir s'il le désire. Je vais devoir vous quitter, madame, Sna….Severus doit m'attendre. Je reviendrai demain, ajouta Harry en rangeant son matériel. Je voudrais rafraîchir votre toile si vous le voulez bien ?

-Je permets si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, jeune homme.

-Non, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire, gloussa le survivant en refermant la porte derrière lui alors que la femme lui faisait un grand sourire.

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle à manger, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, il fut estomaqué de voir un amoncellement de nourriture l'attendre sur la table encore une fois.

-Oh ! J'ai compris, ironisa le jeune sorcier. Vous voulez me tuer par un gavage en règle !

-Potter ! Arrêtez de dire des âneries. Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim après avoir passé plus de quatre heures dans mon bureau.

-Quoi ! Quatre heures ? Tant que ça ? S'étonna le Gryffondor. Que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !

L'homme renifla et fit signe à Harry de prendre place en face de lui.

-Avez-vous eu des résultats avec le tableau de ma mère ? S'enquit l'homme en se servant de pommes de terre en salade, faisant comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, alors que Harry pensait justement que c'était le contraire.

-Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton sans quitter le visage de l'homme.

Celui-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, et lâcha la cuillère qui retomba dans le plat, brisant le silence de la pièce.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Snape en relevant la tête, certain d'avoir mal entendu la réponse du Gryffondor.

-J'ai dit que votre mère pouvait de nouveau bouger comme une toile sorcière normale. Doutiez-vous de mes capacités à faire mon travail ! Le railla le jeune homme en souriant.

-Non…. je supposais qu'il vous faudrait plus de temps pour trouver de quel sort il s'agissait, c'est tout !

-Ce n'était pas véritablement un sort, Snape.

-Ah non ! Qu'était-ce donc ?

-Le jour de votre départ du manoir, vous souvenez-vous de ce jour ?

-Parfaitement !

-Votre mère s'est punie inconsciemment, elle vous perdait une seconde fois. Bien sûr ce n'était pas de votre faute, professeur, mais le cœur d'une mère est particulier. Pour elle, elle mourrait une fois de plus en vous voyant quitter ce manoir. Elle s'en veut terriblement de vous avoir fait du mal, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Elle a quand même mis fin à ses jours sans se préoccuper de moi ! Une véritable mère peut-elle agir ainsi ? Laisser son enfant livré à lui-même aux mains d'un père ivrogne et violent ?

-Si elle souffrait trop, je pense que oui. Essayez de la comprendre, allez lui parler…..

-Non !

-Comme vous voulez, je ne peux pas vous y obliger, soupira Harry.

-Ne parlons plus de ça, que diriez-vous d'une partie de majong ? J'ai un ami qui m'en a fait cadeau, il est….

-Un ami !

-Un ami, oui, vous avez l'air étonné !

-Hein ! Non, non, pas du tout, se reprit Harry juste à temps. Il n'avait pas envie que Snape se rende compte de sa stupide crise de jalousie et pense plutôt à son étonnement d'avoir un ami. Je suis d'accord pour faire une partie, je crois me souvenir que c'est assez facile.

-Allons dans le salon nous y serons mieux, décida Snape en se levant de table après avoir tout envoyé dans la cuisine à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Vous n'avez pas d'elfe de maison ? interrogea Harry curieux qu'une maison aussi grande n'abrite aucun elfe.

-Albus, grogna le maître des potions.

-Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore vous l'a confisqué ?

-C'est ce que je veux dire, oui, répondit l'homme avec un air sombre.

-Aie ! Il a été dur là ! Ricana le jeune homme avec un sourire attendrissant qui remua les tripes du maître des potions.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Potter ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ce vieux fou !

-Pour ça je suis bien d'accord avec vous, nous trouverons une vengeance digne de ce nom, approuva le survivant en suivant le professeur dans le salon.

Les deux hommes jouèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure, ils s'amusèrent à faire des paires avec les petits cubes d'ivoire et discutèrent longuement, leur querelle totalement oubliée.

Severus savoura ce temps passé en la compagnie de Harry. Les deux hommes avaient même décidé de s'appeler par leur prénom, le survivant faillit même en tomber sur le cul de saisissement.

Harry le regardait souvent quand Snape était occupé à regarder le jeu, se régalant de voir l'homme si ouvert, complètement différent de ce qu'il était seulement deux jours plus tôt, quel changement ! Qu'avait donc dû dire Albus pour le faire radicalement changer d'avis sur lui ?

Harry espérait que le vieil homme n'avait pas été trop loin dans ses confidences.


	5. Accident

Beta-reader : Imliel

5 Accident

Deux jours plus tard, Harry retourna dans le bureau de Snape. Il avait mis deux jours à réfléchir à ce qu'Ellen Prince lui avait confié, et à sa place il aurait eu autant de remords qu'elle. Comment une mère pouvait abandonner son enfant aux mains coléreuses d'un homme ? Comment en vouloir au jeune Severus d'avoir quitté le logis familial ? Comment lui en vouloir de ne pas lui rendre visite maintenant que son tableau avait repris vie ?

Bien sûr cette femme avait souffert, bien sûr qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, mais ne pouvait-elle fuir avec son fils ? Se réfugier chez des parents ou des amis ? Non bien évidemment, l'opprobre aurait été jeté sur elle. Les gens étaient tellement médisants et odieux.

Harry entra dans la pièce qui était dans la pénombre. Il alla ouvrir les tentures en grand en tirant dessus d'un coup sec pour faire entrer le soleil, puis se dirigea vers ses pinceaux et grattoirs afin de reprendre son travail là où il l'avait arrêté.

-Suis-je pardonnée ? demanda une voix douce et craintive.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je doive vous pardonner ? Soupira Harry qui aurait préféré éviter cette conversation dérangeante pour lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un ami de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon mes confidences ne vous auraient pas été autant douloureuses.

-En effet, répondit le Gryffondor en regardant son pinceau avec intérêt.

-Non bien sûr, vous êtes plus que cela pour lui, lâcha-t-elle contre toute attente devant le regard incrédule de Harry.

-Comment ?...

-Pas difficile, monsieur Potter : à chaque fois que je parle de lui vos yeux s'illuminent. Croyez-vous qu'une mère ne puisse pas voir quand son fils fait naître de tels sentiments dans le regard de quelqu'un ?

-Oh ! Eh bien je…je ne pensais pas être si transparent, désolé ! Se mortifia le garçon en installant la toile sur un chevalet pour plus de facilité.

-Ne le soyez pas ! Je trouve qu'il a de la chance : vous êtes un jeune homme charmant. Severus est-il au courant ou l'ignore-t-il ?

-Il le sait je pense mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il préfère certainement l'ignorer, c'est un homme qui a du mal à croire qu'on puisse l'aimer pour lui-même, madame.

-Etes-vous sincère dans votre démarche ? A-t-il des raisons de douter de vous et de votre amour ?

-Nous n'avons pas toujours été des amis, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-Certes oui, mais maintenant l'aimez-vous vraiment ?

-Plus que tout, avoua Harry qui mit tout son cœur dans ses paroles. Sans Severus, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de continuer même s'il m'a ignoré pendant longtemps. Je l'aime à en perdre la raison, je l'aime au point de souffrir pour lui et de le laisser aller à des extrémités envers moi qu'aucun autre ne supporterait. Severus est ma raison de vivre, lui seul a ce pouvoir sur moi : il peut me détruire comme il peut me faire revivre.

-Vous devriez lui dire ces mots, Harry. Voilà une élocution magnifique qui devrait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il représente pour vous. Il a de la chance de vous connaître, beaucoup de chance !

-Je ne désespère pas qu'il me comprenne un jour, chuchota le survivant. Par des gestes et des mots, j'essaye de lui faire concevoir mes intentions et mes sentiments. J'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'il ne prendra pas peur.

Harry s'apprêtait à passer un fin pinceau sur la toile pour enlever des résidus de poussière microscopique quand il entendit un grand bruit parvenir du sous-sol et qui fit trembler toutes les fenêtres du manoir. Il lâcha son outil en poussant un juron et, dans sa précipitation pour aller voir ce qui se passait, il fonça sur la porte à demi-fermée. Il grogna de douleur quand son nez rencontra le battant mais il ne s'attarda pas et reprit sa course vers le laboratoire.

Une fumée nauséabonde envahissait le couloir, Snape n'était nulle part en vue. Harry s'inquiéta et entra dans la salle voutée et se servit de sa main pour faire disparaître le brouillard opaque qui cachait tout à son regard.

-Snape ? Vous m'entendez ?

Un raclement lui répondit.

-Snape ! Où êtes-vous ? Dites quelque chose bon sang !

-Ici, répondit faiblement le Serpentard en se relevant aidé par Harry qui venait de le rejoindre d'un pas rapide.

-Vous avez fait exploser un de vos chaudrons ? demanda incrédule le Gryffondor en retenant un rire, après avoir vu que le maître des potions n'avait que de simples coupures et contusions.

-Je me passerai de vos commentaires, Harry, j'étais distrait voilà tout !

-Distrait, vous ! Et par quoi, par Merlin !

L'homme ne répondit pas, il n'avait nullement l'intention de dire au morveux que c'était à lui qu'il pensait, et pas sagement en plus ! Alors non il n'allait pas se ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry aida Snape à se tenir sur ses jambes et l'aida à s'assoir sur une des chaises encore entière. L'explosion de la potion avait fait un ravage pas possible, une substance verte et gluante était collée un peu partout. Heureusement qu'avec la magie ils allaient pouvoir tout remettre en place en un tour de main.

-Je vais soigner vos plaies les plus importantes, mais il faudrait d'abord ôter cette chose visqueuse dont vous êtes tartiné. Je vais vous aider à regagner votre chambre, Severus. Vous ne tenez pas debout, le choc a dû être rude !

-Plutôt oui, j'en ai vu trente-six étoiles ! marmonna l'homme en se levant, assisté du survivant. Pour les coupures, je m'arrangerai, j'ai l'habitude, merci.

-Ça vous apprendra à ne pas faire attention, le gronda Harry qui ne dit rien contre le refus de Snape de le soigner. La prochaine fois, soyez plus vigilant avant de mettre n'importe quoi dans votre chaudron, le taquina-t-il.

-Et c'est vous qui me dites ça, morveux ! Décidemment je crois que j'aurai tout entendu venant de votre part !

Le jeune sorcier rigola, c'est vrai qu'en potion à part Neville il n'y avait pas pire que lui.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, Severus, dit Harry en entourant la taille de l'homme pour l'aider à se lever et à se rendre dans sa chambre. Les potions et moi ça a toujours fait deux.

-Je ne vous y ai pas aidé non plus, la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus. J'aurais dû prendre plus de temps, mais…

-Oui, j'étais Harry Potter donc pas évident de faire avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? James, mon père, était toujours entre nous. Je comprends, Severus, cela ne devait pas être facile de faire la part des choses, c'était plus aisé de se dire que le fils valait le père, hein !

-Harry, soupira le maître des potions en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Évitons ce sujet voulez-vous ?

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, je sais ce que vous avez enduré à cause de lui et de Sirius. Cependant, j'aimerais vous dire à quel point Sirius a regretté de vous avoir harcelé : il me l'a dit vous savez !

Snape se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Harry le lâcha après qu'il en ait franchi le seuil.

-Vous arriverez à vous débrouiller ? demanda le jeune sorcier en voyant que le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à déboutonner seul sa robe.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est…..

-Ah ! Laissez-moi faire, bougonna le garçon en prenant d'autorité les boutonnières entre ses doigts. Vous voyez bien que vous n'y parviendrez pas !

-Merci, souffla le Serpentard alors que la robe noire glissait le long de ses épaules pour finir sur le sol.

-Pas de quoi, Severus, je suppose que pour le pantalon et la chemise, vous vous débrouillerez ! Sourit avec malice Harry en quittant la pièce.

-Gamin va !

Snape finit de se dévêtir et se glissa sous le pommeau de la douche qui le débarrassa de l'infâme colle verte. Il nettoya aussi les nombreuses coupures disséminées par-ci par-là sur son corps, certaines allaient encore laisser des marques sur sa peau déjà bien enlaidie. Heureusement il avait pu éviter à Harry de voir ça, il n'avait pas envie de voir une grimace d'horreur sur son visage, et c'est immanquablement ce qui se passerait s'il voyait les multiples cicatrices qui le déformaient.

-Comment allez-vous ? Interrogea le jeune homme en voyant Snape sortir de la salle d'eau revêtu d'un peignoir blanc fermé hermétiquement jusqu'au cou.

-Bien mieux, ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre. Et vous devriez soigner ce nez blessé, vous saignez !

-Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer quelques heures, on ne sait jamais ! Pour mon nez ce n'est rien, juste une porte que je n'ai pu éviter.

Snape grogna, comment pouvait-on être aussi maladroit !

-Je dois remettre le laboratoire en état, je ne peux pas laisser mes fioles au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Il risque d'y avoir des dommages irréparables si je laisse tout en l'état pendant longtemps. J'ai même trop tardé d'ailleurs !

-Je peux le faire à votre place, se proposa le survivant. Il suffit de jeter un sort de nettoyage, non ?

-Non, Harry, cela ne sera pas suffisant. Cela dit, si vous voulez m'aider, attendez-moi dehors le temps que je m'habille et nous irons à deux, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ouais, d'accord, capitula le jeune homme déçu. Vous me ne faites pas confiance ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais il y a des potions volatiles et d'autres très dangereuses, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. Je ne vous pense pas incapable de réussir un tel travail, non, loin de moi cette idée ! Juste un principe de précaution rien de plus.

-Oh !...bien, alors je vous attends dehors, bafouilla Harry qui se sentit complètement idiot sur ce coup-là.

Snape ressortit de sa chambre vêtu d'une autre chemise noire et d'un pantalon de jean noir lui aussi. Harry le trouva magnifique et sa gorge se serra de voir l'amour de sa vie si beau en cet instant. Il avait tant envie de le prendre entre ses bras, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de sentir le parfum de sa virilité, de la sentir pulser contre son corps. Il voulait tant se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Allons-y, fut tout ce que dit Snape en filant à grandes enjambées dans la salle du bas.

Le laboratoire fut nettoyé assez vite. Le professeur prit en charge les fioles dites dangereuses, il les débarrassa de toutes saletés puis les rangea dans l'armoire qu'il avait reconstituée à l'aide de sa magie.

Harry jetait de temps en temps un œil vers l'homme qui semblait bien pâle. Il lui semblait même que ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il rangeait avec délicatesse ses pots et ses bocaux. Le Serpentard tituba dangereusement et perdit l'équilibre quand il se retourna vers la table, cherchant sans doute une autre fiole qui lui aurait échappée.

Harry se précipita vers lui et le rattrapa in extrémis entre ses bras.

-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Vous devriez aller vous allonger avant de faire une autre bêtise, Severus.

Le souffle du jeune homme contre sa peau fit frémir le maître des potions qui tressaillit. Harry ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde et un sourire éclaira son visage inquiet.

-Harry !

Le sorcier aux yeux verts coquins posa ses lèvres sur la gorge de l'homme. Là, Snape ne pouvait ignorer la signification d'un tel geste.

L'homme se raidit et arrêta tous mouvements. Avait-il rêvé ? Harry venait-il de l'étreindre et de poser ses lèvres sur son cou ? Non, la raison la plus plausible était qu'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête et qu'il devait divaguer en étant éveillé. Alors pourquoi ces mêmes lèvres venaient-elle de se poser sur les siennes avec hésitation ? Pourquoi un corps chaud se pressait-il ardemment contre le sien ? Pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui battait à plus de cent à l'heure tandis que des mains curieuses caressaient timidement son corps ?

Merlin, et cette langue qui cajolait sa langue, cette bouche qui le rendait fou, celle de Harry ! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là alors que deux secondes plus tôt ils rangeaient des bocaux dans un laboratoire en ruine ?

Plus tard les questions, se morigéna fermement Snape. Là, il voulait profiter de ce baiser, il voulait s'enivrer de son Gryffondor qui répondait passionnément à leur joute des plus plaisantes. Il voulait serrer contre lui ce corps palpitant et ardent et continuer de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le souffle.

Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, Severus paraissait mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard d'Harry.

Vraiment, pensa-t-il, le gamin n'était pas pour lui. Il y avait tellement d'autres hommes beaucoup mieux que lui, Severus Snape. Pourquoi le jeune sorcier venait-il de l'embrasser alors qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait dans le monde magique et ailleurs ?

Se pourrait-il que…. ! Avait-il une chance de le conquérir ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils partagés ? Comment savoir ? Il ne savait pas comment faire, il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. Quand il voulait un amant ce n'était que pour une nuit, il ne voulait pas d'attache, enfin ça c'était avant la bataille, quand il était encore un espion dont la vie n'était qu'une partie de poker. Et puis il faut dire aussi que des amants, il n'en avait pas beaucoup possédé : quand ceux-ci voyaient son corps ils fuyaient sans demander leurs restes.

Maintenant, il aurait pu s'investir dans une relation solide et durable mais avec qui ? Le seul qui avait grâce à ses yeux était Harry. Pendant un moment, il avait bien pensé que c'était sur la bonne voie puis il avait tout foutu en l'air à cause de sa grande curiosité et maintenant ! C'était un rêve, il le savait bien : Harry le regarderait autrement quand son corps serait dévoilé, il détournerait le regard de ces marques atroces qui jalonnaient sa peau meurtrie.

Snape avait des questions à se poser, il quitta le laboratoire un peu désarçonné. Et, sans se rendre compte de où ses pas le portaient, il se rendit dans son bureau, là où se trouvait le portrait de sa mère que Harry avait posé sur un chevalet pendant sa dernière visite, avant l'explosion de potions.


	6. Complicité

Beta-reader : Imliel

6 Complicité

Severus Snape ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'un regard intense le suivait et ne perdait rien de ses questionnements. Il était tellement bouleversé par le baiser que plus rien d'autre ne comptait autour de lui. Comment il avait pu laisser Harry en arriver là ? Non, il n'était pas fâché après lui : il ne le pouvait plus. Seulement il ne s'y attendait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le garçon veuille l'embrasser un jour. C'était si improbable pour lui ça, qu'un homme jeune veuille se rapprocher de lui ainsi !

C'était un peu comme si on lui promettait de lui faire oublier tout son passé alors qu'il était encore tellement présent en lui, un passé qui le rongeait et lui laissait des regrets amers dans la bouche.

L'homme posa son front sur la vitre sans voir ce qu'il y avait au dehors, il était bien au-delà de ça pour le moment. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait qu'il fasse beau, il s'en moquait qu'un petit vent bienfaisant fasse bouger les ramures des arbres, il était tellement loin de là. Il devait d'abord réfléchir et surtout stopper les battements affolés et insupportables de son cœur qui lui rappelait qu'il avait aimé le baiser du Gryffondor ainsi que ses mains sur son corps.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura à regret le maître des potions qui s'était dit pendant un millième de seconde qu'il pourrait faire un effort et voir comment réagirait le jeune homme s'il les voyait.

Snape secoua la tête et son visage s'assombrit un peu plus.

-Quand il me regardera, il s'enfuira comme les autres. Mon corps lui fera horreur, et il partira, et ce sera ma fin, souffla-t-il pour parachever sa décision qui n'avait rien de bien joyeuse. La souffrance qu'on éprouve quand on aime vaut-elle le coup ? Quand il n'y a aucun espoir, doit-on attendre et espérer ou doit-on laisser partir son amour et se taire ?

-Non, chuchota Ellen Prince, souffrant de voir son fils si anéanti. Si Harry est amoureux de toi, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il te regarde avec dégoût ? Pourquoi veux-tu te taire, qu'y a-t-il en toi qui le ferait fuir ? L'espoir existe, Severus, ne laisse pas partir Harry si ton cœur le désire.

-Mère ! Sursauta Severus Snape en se retournant vers la toile.

-Severus, ne fuis pas, l'adjura-t-elle en le voyant se précipiter vers la porte. Je t'en prie, reste !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour parler de lui, celui pour qui tu souffres, mon ange.

-Il n'y a rien à en dire. Il n'est pas encore à moi que je le perds déjà, répondit l'homme avec peine.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie actuelle et ancienne, de ce qui m'est arrivé pendant toutes ces années où vous avez préféré disparaître et me laisser seul face à mon sort.

-Raconte-moi, explique-moi, Severus, supplia-t-elle.

-Non, il est bien trop tard, le mal est fait. Et puis je ne pourrais jamais retourner en arrière pour effacer mes fautes, ajouta l'ancien mangemort en quittant la pièce.

Une autre semaine passa ainsi, sans qu'Harry ne sache pourquoi Severus avait fui le laboratoire. Au souper il était revenu et avait engagé la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors il avait fait de même pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Le survivant avait presque fini de rénover le portrait, il parlait souvent avec la mère de Severus pendant qu'il s'ingéniait à la remettre en état. Elle déplorait que son fils ne soit pas revenu la voir depuis ce fameux jour où il s'était épanché. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry des confidences de Severus, elle attendait anxieuse qu'il revienne. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir, elle le connaissait si bien son enfant.

-Que lis-tu ? demanda Severus Snape en entrant dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. Tu as l'air tellement absorbé dans ce livre que ça en paraît suspect !

-Les effets de la poudre d'ailes de papillons dans les potions, le renseigna Harry en ricanant. Comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas un bouquin paillard, quoique, mais bon le sujet n'est pas là. Je me sers parfois de la poudre d'ailes dans mes couleurs alors je voulais savoir si elle avait d'autres propriétés. J'ai trouvé ce livre parmi tous tes trésors sur les potions et je dois dire qu'il est passionnant.

-Les potions ont toujours été captivantes, morveux !

-Je m'en rends compte depuis que je travaille, sourit Harry. Il a bien fallu que je m'y mette et crois-moi, plusieurs fois, j'ai bien regretté de ne pas avoir suivi tes cours avec assiduité.

-Et comment tu te débrouilles maintenant ?

-Je m'en sors, et plutôt pas mal, je dirais, même si je n'atteindrai jamais ton niveau : tu resteras toujours le plus fort dans ce domaine !

-Vantard !

-Même pas vrai ! Je ne me vante jamais moi, et puis tu remarqueras que je t'ai fait un compliment !

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique.

-Bon peut-être, parfois je me glorifie, mais cela reste très rare, et enlève ce sourire idiot de tes lèvres, rigola le survivant en secouant sa tête.

-Bien, que dirais-tu de faire une partie de…?

-Non pas le majong, je suis sûr que tu triches !

-Que veux-tu faire alors, mauvais joueur ?

-Sais pas moi, heu ! Dames chinoises tu as ?

-Evidemment, ricana Snape en faisant léviter vers lui le jeu de billes multicolores.

-Je gage, à voir ton sourire machiavélique, que tu es fort aussi à ce jeu-là !

-Moi ! Non, pourquoi tu crois ça ? ajouta Snape en se frottant les mains de contentement avec un petit sourire pervers sur le coin des lèvres.

-D'accord, je suis foutu encore une fois, pleura Harry en s'approchant de la petite table où Severus posait le jeu avec délicatesse. La prochaine fois que tu proposes un divertissement dis-moi dans lequel tu es le moins doué, Severus.

-Compte dessus ! Sale gosse, je suis imbattable, et ce à n'importe quel jeu !

-M'aurait étonné, ronchonna Harry en s'asseyant devant l'homme qui souriait encore.

Le deuxième baiser que Snape ne put éviter arriva le lendemain. Harry en avait assez d'attendre que le maître des potions fasse le premier pas. Celui-ci reculait subrepticement quand il s'en approchait d'un peu trop près, mais là, il avait prévu le coup et le baiser, ce baiser qu'il avait réclamé avec ardeur, était encore meilleur que le premier.

L'homme était dans sa cuisine, il était à peu près onze heures trente, et il préparait le repas quand Harry s'était tout naturellement proposé pour lui venir en aide.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul, avait argué Severus en mélangeant les œufs avec le persil ciselé très fin.

-Mais je peux t'aider avec les lardons, avait insisté le Gryffondor en prenant d'autorité une poêle dans le placard.

-Bon d'accord, fais-les rissoler si tu veux, mais pas carboniser !

-Hey ! Je sais faire rissoler des lardons, Sev.

L'homme gloussa, il était si facile de faire râler le survivant.

Tout à ses œufs, le professeur ne vit pas Harry passer derrière lui pour attraper une cuillère en bois, il sentit juste le frôlement de son corps contre le sien et il frémit violemment.

-Pardon, susurra Harry contre sa nuque en se levant sur la pointe des pieds tout en se tenant aux hanches de Snape.

La fourchette arrêta de battre l'omelette et tomba bruyamment dans le saladier, l'homme écarquilla les yeux.

-Harry, recule-toi s'il te plait, murmura le Serpentard.

-Retourne-toi d'abord. Regarde-moi, Severus.

-Je suis occupé, morveux, j'ai le repas à finir.

-Retourne-toi, Sev, s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi.

L'homme capitula, il savait que le jeune sorcier ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne lui ferait pas face. Seulement ce que Snape n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Harry lui ravisse les lèvres aussitôt qu'il serait contre lui. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche, pas de colère ni de s'être fait avoir, mais tout simplement il était envahi par les émotions qui le gagnaient. Il agrippa le jeune sorcier par la taille et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pendant que le Gryffondor passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Les deux hommes se mordillaient tendrement, ils jouaient avec leurs doigts, passant et repassant sur les peaux exaltées. Le baiser fut fabuleux, érotique au possible, les langues se caressaient tantôt avec ardeur tantôt avec tendresse. Harry était aux anges, il soupirait de désir et de plaisir, ses tripes remuaient, son cœur ne tenait plus en place, ses jambes flageolaient, mais pour rien au monde il ne lâcherait Severus en cet instant même si la maison prenait feu ou si le sol s'écroulait sous leurs pieds.

Snape fut encore celui qui prit la fuite. Il voulait Harry, il le voulait à en crever, il le voulait tellement que s'en devenait obsédant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à assumer ses cicatrices ? Pourquoi n'assumait-il pas ces hideuses marques sur son corps qui le faisaient se renfermer sur lui-même ?

L'homme revint une demi-heure plus tard, il n'était pas calmé mais il s'en voulait de laisser Harry seul face à son assiette.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers Snape qui prit place avec la gorge serrée. J'ai agi par impulsivité, Sev, mentit le jeune sorcier.

-N'en parlons plus.

-Nous devrions en discuter, au contraire, je…

-Inutile, Harry, je sais que tu regrettes et que ce fut une erreur de ta part.

-Hein ! Quoi ! Mais non, c'est pas ça !

-Pas la peine de revenir sur cet incident. J'aurai dû te le dire avant : j'aime ma solitude et un amant ne me conviendra pas, je suis trop vieux pour ça maintenant.

-D'accord ! Alors écoute-moi bien, monsieur le vieillard. D'abord je l'ai fait exprès de te coincer dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que je suis aussi naïf que ça ! Ensuite je ne te trouve pas vieux, j'avais envie de ce baiser tu comprends ? Je sais que tu sais que je te veux, Severus, ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de mon désir pour toi.

-Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, Harry, répliqua Snape en se levant de sa chaise. Oublie-moi et trouve-toi un sorcier qui soit de ton âge, quelqu'un que tu seras fier de montrer au monde et à tes amis.

-Tu es ce sorcier, Severus, c'est toi que je veux voir à mes côtés. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ça ?

-Tu as de moi une image erronée, ajouta l'homme avant de sortir de la pièce avec regret.

Harry repoussa son assiette au loin. Là, il n'avait plus faim, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourtant, il aurait mis sa main à couper que Severus était plus que réceptif à ses baisers, alors quoi ?

Il faisait nuit noire et impossible de dormir. Snape revoyait sans cesse le jeune homme dans ses bras aussitôt que ses yeux se fermaient. Agacé, il se leva, enfila un bas de pyjama et un peignoir et se rendit dans son bureau à pieds nus, s'éclairant juste de sa baguette pour ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers.

Ellen Prince sourit avec tendresse en voyant son fils. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, il n'avait guère changé ses habitudes, son amour.

Le Serpentard alluma une lampe et s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, face au portrait de sa mère.

-Bonsoir, mon ange, lui dit-elle avec douceur en dardant ses grands yeux noirs vers lui.

-Bonsoir, mère, soupira-t-il pour sa part.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir ?

-Il fait trop chaud, mentit-il en regardant la cheminée devenue subitement intéressante.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à cause d'un regard vert ensorcelant ? Le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

-Je ne veux pas parler de lui, asséna l'homme avec rudesse.

-Comme tu veux, Severus. Je n'insisterai pas si le sujet est douloureux pour toi.

L'homme se renfrogna et se servit un whisky-pur-feu dans un grand verre qu'il tourna entre ses doigts nerveux.

-Boire ne t'aidera pas à l'oublier, mon ange.

-Je ne bois pas pour l'oublier ! Se défendit Snape.

-Oh ! Non, tu es sûr ?

L'ancien mangemort avala le liquide ambré et se resservit sans plus se préoccuper du tableau.

-Il était triste aujourd'hui, avoua la femme profondément peinée. Il m'a raccroché au mur et je voyais bien que son cœur était lourd et accablé. Il souffre, Severus.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué, moi !

-Il ne veut pas que tu sois conscient de son état, il pense que tu te moquerais de lui. Serait-ce vraiment le cas, mon ange ?

-Non, mère, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rire de ses sentiments, bien loin de là, croyez-moi.

-Pourquoi le tiens-tu à distance ? Pourquoi ne lui laisses-tu pas une chance de te connaître un peu mieux ? Je pense que tu ne serais pas déçu par lui, Severus.

-J'ai quarante-quatre ans et lui vingt-cinq. Rien de bon ne sortira d'une telle relation, l'écart est bien trop grand entre nous. Il partira un jour, vous le savez.

-Je pense que la véritable raison n'est pas celle que tu viens de me dire, mon amour. Je sens quelque chose de plus profond et de plus douloureux en toi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, ce que tu ne veux pas lui montrer.

-Vous voulez voir, mère ! Vous voulez voir où m'ont mené mes choix ? Alors regardez, rugit l'homme en se levant et en enlevant son peignoir.

-Seigneur ! Chuchota Ellen Prince. Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? Qui a pu être assez cruel pour t'infliger ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû, pleura la femme en étouffant un cri de ses poings, sachant qui était responsable de la plupart de ces marques horribles. Je n'aurais pas dû partir et te laisser seul aux mains de ce monstre. Je suis désolé, mon enfant, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

Snape regarda la femme pleurer et il se sentit misérable de la traiter de la sorte. Elle aussi avait eu son lot de malheurs et de coups, qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été à sa place ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle ait été désespérée pour le laisser seul, car elle l'aimait. Oui, ça il s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle l'aimait plus que tout.


	7. Révélations

Beta-reader : Imliel

7 Révélations.

Severus Snape ferma les yeux de douleur et ses souvenirs revinrent comme s'il était redevenu un enfant. Oui, son père l'avait battu à outrance, se vengeant de ne plus avoir sa femme sous la main pour se défouler quand il revenait ivre du pub. Oui, il se souvenait de la ceinture de cuir, de la canne qu'il prenait sur le dos quand il avait le malheur de donner son opinion, des coups de pieds dans les côtes qui l'empêchaient de respirer normalement pendant des jours entiers, des nuits enfermé dans un réduit pour soi-disant lui apprendre la vie.

Les coups il connaissait, les hurlements il connaissait, les insultes et les vexations aussi, alors comment ne pas s'étonner qu'il ait si mal tourné par la suite ? Qu'il ait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort alors qu'il pensait que tous les moldus étaient comme son père, des êtres cruels qui ne méritaient pas de vivre ?

-Il n'est pas le seul responsable de mon état, mère. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes choix ont fait de moi ce que je suis devenu. Ils m'ont entrainé dans un monde d'horreur dont on revient difficilement, si on en revient un jour.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Severus, pour avoir subi cela ? Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu ne l'as jamais été alors pourquoi ces marques sur ton corps ?

-Je voulais… je pensais que j'étais comme lui ou que je le deviendrais, alors j'ai….. J'ai fait un mauvais choix, un choix que je regrette encore aujourd'hui.

-Qu'as-tu fait, mon ange ?

-J'ai rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, ma chère mère. Je suis devenu un mangemort, et si vous saviez à quel point j'étais fier de ça à l'époque ! De cette marque sur ma peau, celle que j'abhorre maintenant et que je voudrais voir disparaître et qui malheureusement ne s'effacera jamais de mon bras.

-Non, pas toi, tu… n'as pas fait ça !

-Oui je l'ai fait, par vengeance, par dépit, par haine, par colère contre lui, et vous, et tous les autres, hurla l'homme en brisant le verre contre un des murs de la pièce.

-Toutes ces cicatrices, toutes ces marques !

-La plupart viennent de votre mari, les autres de Voldemort ou bien des sorciers que je prenais ensuite plaisir à écraser entre mes mains, ricana Snape.

-Ne dis pas ça, supplia la femme en s'efforçant de ne pas détourner le regard de son fils. Quand je suis partie, j'ai laissé derrière moi un enfant, comment pouvais-je imaginer que…

-Que vous retrouveriez un monstre ? La vérité vous écœure, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un monstre à vos yeux, et je ne parle pas des blessures qui parcourent mon corps hideux.

-Tu n'es pas hideux, cesse de dire cela ! Une mère ne trouvera jamais son enfant laid, quoiqu'il ait fait, Severus ! Elle ne dira jamais qu'il est mauvais ou horrible. Tu es mon fils et comme tel je t'aime, n'oublie pas ça, je t'en supplie.

L'homme ramassa son peignoir et l'enfila avec brusquerie.

-Harry ne pensera pas comme vous, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère. Il pensera que j'ai bien mérité ces marques, que mes choix, c'est moi qui les ai voulus et il n'aura pas tort, vous le savez et je le sais.

-Severus, mon ange, parle-lui, dis-lui ce qu'il en est. Il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

-Non, pas question, se rebiffa le Serpentard. Je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux, ni voir des reproches et encore moins des paroles acerbes traverser ses lèvres et me faire mal.

-Ne l'aimes-tu pas assez pour lui faire confiance et lui laisser le libre arbitre ?

-Je l'aime, oui, plus que vous ne sauriez le croire, mère, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui infliger la vue de mon corps.

-Moi je te trouve beau, Severus.

-Et lui me trouvera laid, répondit Snape en quittant son bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Harry non plus ne dormait pas, il entendit la porte de Severus se refermer. L'homme était revenu, il était rassuré. Harry se demanda pourquoi Severus était aussi tourmenté, est-ce que cela avait à voir avec le baiser ? Le regrettait-il vraiment ou avait-il d'autres raisons d'être ainsi ? Avait-il été trop loin avec le maître des potions que celui-ci semblait l'éviter de plus en plus ?

Lui en tout cas, il ne regrettait rien, il avait juste eu confirmation que Severus était bien l'homme de sa vie. Celui avec lequel il voulait vieillir, celui avec lequel il voulait faire l'amour sans penser au lendemain, ni aux autres, ni aux critiques qui ne manqueraient pas, venant de ses amis ou d'ailleurs. Mais il s'en foutait de ces gens, au diable les imbéciles bavards et médisants, il s'agissait de sa vie après tout !

Le jeune homme se rallongea et deux larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses beaux yeux verts attristés.

Le matin trouva les deux sorciers attablés sur la terrasse fermée. Il faisait déjà beau et le soleil inondait le parc de ses rayons qui semblaient les narguer. C'était magnifique ! L'herbe tendre qui serpentait entre les arbres, l'ombre des chênes où il devait faire bon s'allonger pour en regarder les cimes vertigineuses. Respirer l'air frais du dehors et…

Harry regarda éberlué la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrir sur l'extérieure. Sa tartine tomba dans son bol de chocolat, ce qui fit lever les yeux du Serpentard qui voulut plaisanter de sa maladresse.

-Heu ! La porte est ouverte, l'avertit bêtement le survivant sans quitter des yeux le loquet surélevé.

Snape ravala sa remarque drôle et se précipita vers celle-ci pour l'empêcher de se refermer, au cas improbable où il s'agirait d'une erreur de Dumbledore.

-Tu crois que….

-Je pense en effet que le vieux fou nous accorde un privilège, Harry, assura Snape quand il vit que la porte restait ouverte.

-Alors on va pouvoir sortir ? demanda le Gryffondor avec les yeux brillants de plaisir oubliant pour le coup son petit-déjeuner et sa tartine noyée au fond du bol.

-Oui, nous allons pouvoir sortir, enfin !

-Loué soit Merlin ! Sauta de joie le jeune sorcier devant l'œil amusé de Snape. Je veux sortir, je veux me rouler dans l'herbe, je veux sentir la bonne odeur du dehors et faire plein de choses, cria presque Harry en finissant de renverser son chocolat sur la table.

Snape haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait rire ou râler de voir le Gryffondor si exalté et qui agissait comme un gamin de dix ans.

-Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda-il simplement parce que sa joie faisait plaisir à voir.

-Je sais pas moi, un pique-nique !

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça le professeur. En attendant, va faire un tour, je crois que tu en meurs d'envie, morveux. Comme ça, je ne craindrai plus que tu renverses le reste de ton bol sur la table et le mien aussi par la même occasion.

Ledit morveux n'attendit pas un autre encouragement qu'il se rua dehors avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés alla sous le couvert des arbres. Il faisait si bon là-dessous ! Et que dire de l'air pur et parfumé ! Harry enleva ses baskets et ses chaussettes et frotta ses pieds contre l'herbe qui le chatouilla agréablement.

-Merci, Albus ! cria-t-il dans le vide tellement il était heureux d'être là.

Harry resta plus d'une heure à se promener, à visiter le parc immense qui recelait des trésors comme des iris abyssine, des lilas des Indes en pleine floraison, des chênes centenaires, des marronniers gigantesques et tant d'autres choses que c'en était vertigineux. Le jeune homme décida de rentrer, Severus devait se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer encore dehors et puis il devait l'attendre avec impatience, tel qu'il le connaissait.

Snape se trouvait dans la cuisine quand il pointa le bout de son nez, l'homme préparait comme promis un panier pour le déjeuner.

-Alors, la visite t'a plu ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas tout vu, Severus, rigola le Gryffondor enthousiasmé en s'affalant sur une chaise étalant ses pieds nus devant lui.

-Tant mieux, gamin. Cela dit, je gage que tu n'as pas aperçu le meilleur, sinon tu serais déjà en train de me tanner pour nous y rendre sur le champ.

-C'est quoi ? Dis-moi, Sev ! Le taquina Harry en se levant et en faisant quelques chatouillis au maître des potions qui se recula en l'exhortant d'arrêter ses enfantillages.

-Arrête veux-tu, morveux !

-Tu n'es pas drôle là !

-Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, ricana le professeur.

-Ben vingt-cinq, pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser, tu sais !

-Je sais, Harry, mais pour moi il est loin ce temps-là. Je me demande même s'il a existé un jour !

-Je peux t'apprendre, il n'est pas trop tard, lui proposa le jeune sorcier en s'emparant du panier que Snape avait fini de remplir.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, il lança un long regard au Gryffondor qui sentit son sourire s'éteindre.

-Allons-y, dit Snape en prenant un plaid et une grande serviette de plage. Le lac n'attend plus que toi pour déranger les poissons et…

-Quoi ! Tu as un lac et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Il est grand comment ? On peut s'y baigner ? Il y a un calamar là aussi ? L'eau est bonne ?

-Tout doux, Potter, tu verras quand tu seras sur place. Pas la peine de me harceler, je ne dirai rien.

-Tortionnaire !

-Gamin impatient !

-Non, pas par-là ! Lui signifia Severus en l'attrapant par la main. Nous allons de l'autre côté du manoir, ajouta-t-il sans lâcher Harry qui s'était dirigé à l'opposé du lac en sortant de la terrasse.

Son cœur fit un bond, Severus le tenait toujours, il avait croisé ses doigts avec les siens et là il se sentait bêtement heureux, si heureux que ses yeux le démangèrent. Bon c'était pas le moment de pleurer, il avait juste à savourer l'instant sans se poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Harry sourit, refoulant au loin les larmes traîtresses, sa main se resserra sur celle de Severus et il voyait un avenir un peu moins sombre se profiler à l'horizon.

Une odeur capiteuse arriva aux narines des deux hommes qui aperçurent une haie de lauriers roses aux multiples couleurs délimiter un lac aux proportions plus que généreuses.

-Woh ! Tu ne n'avais dit qu'il était aussi grand ! S'enthousiasma le survivant en lâchant le panier sur l'herbe. Tu crois qu'on peut se baigner ? ajouta Harry alors que Snape quittait sa main pour étaler le plaid près du panier.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pris un drap de bain, ricana Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ben alors j'y vais, s'amusa le jeune homme pressé de se jeter dans l'eau. Tu m'accompagnes, Sev ?

-Non, je ne me baigne jamais. Mais vas-y, je t'appellerai quand tout sera prêt.

Harry se délesta de son jean et de son tee-shirt, gardant juste son boxer noir sur lui, et se précipita sur le bord du lac avant de se jeter dans l'eau éclaboussant la rive en rigolant comme un gosse.

Le maître des potions s'adossa contre le saule pleureur et se morigéna, se traitant d'imbécile qui n'avait jamais vu un corps d'homme de toute sa vie. Splendide, magnifique, superbe, furent les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit alors que Harry se déshabillait face à lui sans aucune pudeur. Bien sûr il connaissait déjà le corps de Harry. Après tout, il l'avait soigné pendant des mois, mais là, maintenant, il le désirait, il le voulait pour lui, contre lui, leurs deux corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, sa bouche cherchant la sienne avec délice. Merde ! La journée allait être difficile et s'il devait la passer à regarder Harry à moitié nu, il n'allait jamais tenir le coup. Ça, c'était certain.

Le Serpentard regarda Harry émerger quelques secondes de la surface de l'eau pour ensuite replonger, prenant juste le temps d'avaler une grande goulée d'air. Il avait l'air heureux ainsi. Évidemment, lui, il pouvait se mettre à demi-nu, ses cicatrices, car le survivant en avait puisque là aussi c'était lui qui avait refermé toutes les blessures qui avaient failli le tuer, se voyaient encore mais elles s'atténuaient doucement avec le temps

Severus connaissait donc chaque ligne douloureuse, chaque trace de sortilège, chaque marque difficile à soigner, les cris occasionnés, puis le désarroi et enfin l'abnégation du garçon de voir les cicatrices sur sa peau.

Harry savait que, dorénavant, il devait vivre avec certaines tout en sachant que le maître des potions en avait effacé plus du trois quart.

Snape soupira au bout d'une heure, c'est vrai qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud. L'homme regarda sa chemise blanche. S'il avait été seul, il l'aurait ôtée mais là, non, il ne pouvait faire ça. Déjà qu'il avait ôté ses robes, vraiment il ne pouvait faire plus.

Quand la nappe blanche fut déposée sur le sol, quand le soleil fut à son zénith, que les assiettes furent mises et tous les mets sortis du panier, Severus Snape fit un signe au Gryffondor de venir le rejoindre sur la terre ferme. Le jeune homme revint en rigolant, il était bien et puis l'eau était si bonne. Un vrai bonheur après ces jours enfermés dans le manoir !

Snape lui passa un drap de bain pour qu'il se sèche pendant que le jeune homme essayait de lui arracher la promesse de le suivre dans l'eau après le déjeuner.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, tenta de s'esquiver le maître des potions en se baissant pour attraper un verre de vin qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Et pourquoi non ? Insista Harry en prenant le verre des doigts de l'homme. Et puis franchement cette chemise ne te tient pas chaud ? Tu devrais l'enlever, Severus, je te jure que tu te sentiras différent.

-Je n'y tiens pas, morveux. Bois donc ton verre et laisse ma chemise tranquille, répondit le Serpentard en faisant léviter son propre verre vers lui.

-Roh, pouffa Harry en laissant tomber la serviette à ses pieds. Que peut-il t'arriver si tu la retires ?

-Rien de bon si je fais ça, Harry, répliqua très sérieusement Snape. Il y a des choses que tu n'aimerais pas savoir et surtout voir. Parlons d'autres choses, veux-tu ?

-Non !

L'homme soupira, il serait bien rentré au manoir et là les explications auraient attendu quelques heures de plus. Mais bon, avec Harry, il n'avait aucune chance que ça arrive.

-A voir comment tu réagis, on pourrait penser que tu caches des horreurs, dit le plus doucement du monde le survivant.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Et non, Potter, je ne veux pas en parler !

-Alors montre-moi, demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant du Serpentard.

L'homme souffla de lassitude et reposa son verre sur la nappe avec des tremblements dans la main.

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours que tu insistes !

Harry ne rigolait plus, il en oublia même où il se trouvait, il oublia même qu'il était heureux quelques minutes plus tôt. Severus souffrait, il le voyait bien dans son regard, et plus il insistait pour que Severus retire sa chemise et plus l'homme souffrait. Il voulait savoir et non pour se moquer de lui mais simplement pour enlever les tourments de ses magnifiques yeux noirs.


	8. Caresses

Beta-reader : Imliel

8 Caresses

Snape resta droit même si en lui tout était retourné, pour ne pas dire ravagé. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'appréhension. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape avait peur de se faire rejeter, alors que d'habitude il n'en avait cure du rejet des autres. Là, il savait qu'il en souffrirait et qu'il serait incapable de le supporter.

Un léger vent qui venait de se lever remuait ses cheveux noirs qui cachaient parfois son regard triste et fataliste. Le jeune homme s'approcha et avança la main lentement pour ne pas l'effaroucher car il sentait le moment très important. Un petit rien aurait pu tout mettre par terre, chaque mot qu'il allait dire devait être étudié. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bafouille n'importe quoi, sous peine de voir l'homme le fuir comme il savait si bien le faire ces derniers jours.

-Je veux voir, chuchota Harry en portant les doigts sur le premier bouton de la chemise blanche de Severus.

-Tu ne devrais pas, murmura le maître des potions sans essayer de retirer les doigts curieux de son col. Tu ne sais pas…

-Je sais, mais je prends le risque, Severus, répondit Harry en levant quelques secondes ses yeux vers le visage torturé et inquiet de Snape.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le Serpentard en se raidissant alors que le premier bouton sautait entre les doigts du Gryffondor.

-Parce que c'est toi, Severus, tout simplement, ajouta le jeune homme en s'attaquant au deuxième bouton, se disant qu'il faisait bien de prendre cette initiative même si Severus allait en souffrir. Il sentait qu'il devait le faire, il sentait que jamais plus il n'aurait cette occasion, que l'homme ne le laisserait pas agir ainsi une prochaine fois. C'était sa seule chance de l'approcher d'aussi près et de le comprendre et il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper par crainte.

Il l'aimait tellement, et le voir ainsi aussi fragile devant lui lui fit aimer l'homme encore plus si c'était possible. Cela prouvait que Severus était comme tout le monde, avec des émotions et des sentiments et surtout des craintes.

Le deuxième bouton sauta lui aussi.

Le Serpentard frémit mais il fut incapable de le stopper, il ne s'en sentait plus la force. Il sentait son souffle contre sa peau et c'était magique, même si les mains d'Harry tremblaient contre lui.

Les troisième et quatrième boutons se détachèrent et le jeune sorcier commença à entrapercevoir pourquoi Severus était si réticent à se déshabiller.

-Toujours décidé ? demanda l'homme avec un air de bravade qu'il était loin de ressentir en voyant Harry s'attaquer au dernier bouton de sa chemise, dernier rempart contre sa laideur qui allait se découvrir toute entière dans son horreur aux yeux si remplis de douceur du survivant.

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas, il fit glisser lentement le tissu sur les épaules puissantes de Snape, et pour finir la fit tomber sur le sol sans quitter le torse des yeux.

Le professeur avait la gorge nouée, lui qui n'était jamais à court de répartie se trouva désorienté devant le mutisme de son compagnon de fortune. Que se passait-il sous la tête de cheveux encore aplatis par l'eau du lac ?

Le Gryffondor leva une main et la posa délicatement sur la peau qui avait été lacérée et brûlée par des sortilèges impardonnables. Son cœur saigna atrocement, il souffrait véritablement pour Severus qui avait dû endurer des douleurs pas possibles pour être aussi marqué. Bordel ! Mais qui avait pu faire ça ?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, rugit Snape en voulant échapper aux yeux brûlants du jeune sorcier. J'ai mérité ces traces, elles sont celles de ma jeunesse, de ma colère et de mes regrets, tempêta encore l'homme, honteux et malade de savoir qu'Harry regardait ces horribles cicatrices qui le déformaient.

-Ne dis pas ça, personne ne mérite ça, et tu sais qu'il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné tes écarts, Severus.

-Ecarts ! Tu appelles ça des écarts ! Rigola l'homme extrêmement nerveux.

-Tu avais dix-sept ans ! Comment pouvais-tu savoir où tout cela allait t'entraîner ?

-J'aurais dû le savoir, dit-il en se calmant. J'aurais dû mieux écouter les autres qui me disaient que je m'engageais sur la voie de la déchéance, de l'intolérance et de la douleur. Je suis le seul fautif de mon état, j'ai payé le prix de mes erreurs et tu le sais, toi plus que quiconque….. Harry, laisse-moi remettre ma chemise, se radoucit Snape en posant sa main sur celle du jeune sorcier.

-Non, soupira le survivant en passant encore et encore ses doigts sur la peau de Snape. Laisse-moi te regarder, laisse-moi apprécier ton corps, mon amour.

L'homme sentit ses tétons durcir alors que le Gryffondor les frôlait de ses pouces, un souffle de désir passa entre ses lèvres, un souffle qu'Harry entendit et apprécia.

Amour…il l'avait appelé mon amour ! Se redressa subitement Severus alors que les paroles arrivaient seulement à son cerveau. Avait-il bien entendu ces mots-là ? A moins qu'il ne prenne réellement ses rêves pour la réalité et que ses oreilles lui jouent de bien vilains tours. Ben ça ce ne serait pas étonnant avec tous les conflits qui se promenaient dans sa tête en ce moment !

Harry pouffa de voir Severus aussi perplexe face à ses paroles, il décida pour le coup de montrer au maître des potions qu'il avait bien entendu ces mots et que ceux-ci voulaient bien dire quelque chose pour lui, qu'il ne les avait pas prononcés à la légère. Le jeune sorcier se redressa à peine sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Snape qui ne put empêcher un gémissement rauque de passer ses lèvres envahies par celles du Gryffondor.

Des mains passèrent autour d'une taille, d'autres agrippèrent une nuque douce et docile pour écourter la distance entre les deux corps. Des jambes nues frôlèrent celles encore vêtues d'un pantalon, et deux langues impatientes se redécouvrirent avec un plaisir évident. C'était magique pour les deux hommes qui oublièrent tout le reste, seul comptait pour eux ce baiser qui avait un goût de paradis.

Trop court, pensa Snape quand Harry se recula après avoir mordillé sa lèvre inférieure, beaucoup trop court alors que lui aurait bien voulu que ce moment dure toute l'éternité. Snape ne relâcha pas Harry, son profond regard plongea dans celui du survivant qui était ombragé par le désir, Severus en eut les sens chavirés et son cœur se serra de lire tant d'amour dans les yeux du garçon.

Coquin, le jeune sorcier qui avait de la suite dans les idées et qui pensait qu'il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud, s'agenouilla sur le plaid en attirant le maître des potions par la main afin qu'il le rejoigne. L'homme se laissa faire docilement et sa raison flancha quand il se retrouva au-dessus d'un Gryffondor qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer noir qu'il était si facile d'enlever.

Le professeur se glissa sur le corps offert et parcourut la peau du ventre de sa langue. Il sourit quand il entendit le morveux retenir son souffle et trembler entre ses bras. Puis sans aucune raison, sauf peut-être quelques brins de remords, il se recula du jeune homme.

-N'arrête pas, supplia Harry en ouvrant ses beaux yeux verts pour voir l'homme indécis toujours penché au-dessus de lui.

-Harry, souffla Snape. Je ne crois pas que…..tu saches….

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Snape voulait parler de ses cicatrices et le morveux avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas de lui. Quelle bande d'idiots ils faisaient. L'homme décida de ne rien dire sur ses craintes, Harry paraissait tellement confiant en eux.

-Merlin si ! Je te désire tellement, chuchota-t-il. Seulement là si nous continuons, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir me contenir, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mon cœur.

Ca y est ! Voilà qu'il devenait mièvre et qu'il capitulait face aux yeux verts du morveux ! Et vraiment il s'en foutait, de céder, comme de sa première dent et non il ne se trouvait pas risible de dire, mon cœur, à Harry, en aucune façon. Il l'aimait si fort son Gryffondor ! Il l'aimait si intensément qu'il pouvait bien faire comme les autres et être doux avec lui sans se soucier du ridicule. C'était son amoureux à lui maintenant, il lui appartenait comme lui appartenait à Harry.

-Je t'aime, susurra justement ledit jeune homme en embrassant la mâchoire de Severus. Alors non, tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Snape heureux de la réponse écarta de sa langue les lèvres du morveux pendant que celui-ci caressait son dos et prenait le temps de savourer l'homme qui ondulait sur lui. Le Serpentard fit de même et caressa et câlina le corps sous ses doigts longs et agiles pendant un temps infini. Les longues et fines jambes d'Harry étaient à elles seules un paradis, son ventre qui se contractait à chaque fois qu'il passait ses lèvres dessus le faisait se durcir un peu plus, à un point tel qu'il sentait sa propre semence s'écouler sur le bout de son érection encore dans son pantalon.

Severus Snape passa ses doigts sur le boxer noir tandis qu'Harry se tendait et qu'un son éraillé par les sensations sortait de sa bouche arrondie de surprise. Sa gorge palpita frénétiquement, et le cœur du plus jeune battit furieusement contre son oreille quand il mordilla ses tétons rougis.

Par tous les saints du paradis ou les démons de l'enfer ! Cette main qui caressait sa hampe allait le rendre fou, pensa Harry alors que Severus passait à la vitesse supérieure dans ses caresses. Ses doigts affolants qui cajolaient son gland au travers du tissu le faisaient se tendre en arrière de plaisir. Il ne parlait même pas de la verge de Severus qui appuyait fortement contre sa cuisse, une virilité qui lui paraissait imposante, lourde et terriblement excitante.

Ses reins incendiés criaient grâce, son érection durcie à son maximum suintait déjà dans son boxer et si Severus ne faisait rien dans l'instant, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait venir et ça il ne le voulait pas. Pas comme ça, il voulait le Serpentard en lui, il voulait le sentir le pénétrer, il voulait ressentir ses coups de reins et son souffle résonner dans son corps, il le voulait entier, il voulait que l'homme lui fasse l'amour, là au bord de l'eau, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, eux deux, tout simplement.

Snape libéra une de ses mains et entreprit de se débarrasser de son pantalon gênant qui comprimait son sexe douloureux. Il gigota, faisant rire Harry de le voir si empressé.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Chuchota le morveux dans l'oreille du maître des potions qui tressaillit en entendant la voix emplie de désir lui chambouler toutes les terminaisons nerveuses.

-Enlève les boutons, parvint-il à dire en se tenant sur une main.

Harry passa une main sous l'homme et entreprit de lui obéir en frôlant exprès l'érection qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Adroitement, il déboutonna la braguette et aida Severus Snape à se débarrasser de l'encombrant vêtement et du caleçon qu'il jeta au loin, puis sans pudeur il saisit le membre chaud et palpitant entre ses doigts et sans savoir comment le Serpentard se retrouva sur le dos avec un jeune sorcier goûtant avec délice une verge des plus délicieuses qui continua de suinter entre ses lèvres gourmandes.

Snape se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux. Et quand il intima à Harry de se retirer, sans succès d'ailleurs, afin de se reprendre, il n'eut pas le temps d'insister qu'il se répandit dans la bouche du survivant en de longs jets puissants que le jeune homme s'empressa d'avaler pendant que le Serpentard en perdait le souffle de tant d'extase.

Le gland de Snape fut lapé avant que l'homme n'attrape le jeune homme sous les bras et le remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser, partageant avec Harry le goût de sa semence.

-Tu es perfide, murmura Snape contre sa bouche.

-J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps, avoua le Gryffondor qui se laissa glisser sur Severus.

-Je te veux, soupira l'homme plus âgé. Je veux me perdre en toi et faire de toi mon amant. Je veux me repaître de ton corps et te faire l'amour encore et encore.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? répondit Harry sur le même ton. Moi aussi je te désire, Severus.

L'homme ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un pareil trésor. Car malgré toutes ses mauvaises actions Harry le voulait encore. Plus aucun des deux ne parla après que Snape ait amené Harry contre lui, il l'avait assis sur ses genoux et taquinait ses tétons qui devinrent rouge assez vite. Ses mains posées sur ses fesses les pétrissaient avidement, et son sexe reprit de la vigueur entre leurs deux ventres pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Snape ne chercha pas à préparer Harry, il posa un sort de lubrification et doucement, le retenant de ses mains, il le fit glisser sur son membre raidi. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Severus, Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes, la douleur était légère il put donc s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, faisant râler Severus qui pensait qu'il allait en souffrir et qui lui demanda de prendre son temps.

Le Serpentard gémit quand il se rendit compte que sa verge toute entière était à l'intérieur du jeune sorcier et qu'elle pulsait d'envie de ressortir et de revenir plus fortement. Il souleva le survivant, se retirant entièrement puis revint avec force, touchant la prostate sensible qui fit crier Harry de plaisir.

-Recommence, siffla-t-il. Encore, Severus.

L'homme recommença plusieurs fois de suite. C'était si bon de savoir qu'Harry pouvait l'accueillir alors qu'il était quand même assez imposant.

Les coups se firent rapides et désordonnés, les reins se firent douloureux et le besoin urgent d'éjaculer se fit sentir pour les deux amants. Harry fut le premier à se tendre et à se déverser sur le torse de Severus qui sentit l'odeur de la semence envahir ses narines, odeur qui le transporta et qui le fit venir à son tour dans l'antre de son soupirant aux yeux verts.

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent, leur souffle uni dans un baiser impudique, l'un encore imbriqué dans l'autre. Aucun n'avait envie de bouger de là, ils étaient si bien ainsi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, soudés, unis comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant.

Les peaux moites et les traces de leur amour se lavèrent dans l'eau du lac après que Snape se soit détaché à contrecœur de son Gryffondor qui rouspéta pour la forme, et pour que Severus le reprenne ensuite dans ses bras pour savourer une sieste près d'un pique-nique qui attendrait qu'ils soient réveillés pour être dévoré.

^o^o^

Encore un chapitre, le neuvième, et ce sera malheureusement la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment de lecture. Biz à vous, les filles, sans oublier les garçons évidemment. Sorcière noire.


	9. Retour

Beta-reader : Imliel

9 Retour

Quand Severus Snape entra dans le bureau, en fin d'après-midi, après qu'ils aient passé une autre journée près du lac, une de plus, il avait les mains derrière le dos. Il referma la porte d'un sort puis s'approcha d'Harry qui avait le nez penché sur un tableau. Snape avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait surprendre son petit-ami pour lui faire une surprise. Les gens le connaissant n'auraient jamais cru ça possible et pourtant !

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu entrer tellement il était obsédé par son travail. Cette nouvelle peinture qu'il voulait restaurer représentait un autre défi pour le réparateur d'œuvres d'arts. Une vieille toile passablement effacée qu'il fallait reconstruire entièrement. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne pas courir vers Severus et l'enlacer amoureusement avant de prendre possession de sa bouche pour terminer sur le lit ou sur le canapé, comme ça arrivait souvent ces jours-ci.

Harry se retourna quand il entendit Ellen Prince pousser un hoquet d'étonnement fort peu discret quand elle vit ce que son fils tenait entre les doigts. Severus devait certainement être derrière lui, pensa le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait surpris la femme mais le survivant ouvrit des yeux étonnés en regardant le Serpentard se placer devant lui, les mains toujours derrière le dos.

-Il est déjà l'heure de dîner ? S'enquit le Gryffondor qui était prêt à se lever de son tabouret et à abandonner son établi pour suivre Severus jusqu'à la salle à manger.

-Non, rassure-toi, tu as encore le temps, il n'est que dix-neuf heures, dit-il en ramenant devant lui un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit à Harry qui en lâcha son pinceau de stupéfaction.

-Pour moi !...tu as été me cueillir un bouquet de fleurs ?

-Je sais que tu les aimes. Alors oui, je t'en ai ramassé et puis ce jour n'est-il pas particulier pour toi ?

-Rien que pour moi ? répéta Harry qui ne semblait pas y croire et qui ne se souvenait plus qu'il avait un an de plus en ce jour du trente-et-un juillet.

-Ben tu vois quelqu'un d'autre là dans le bureau ?

-Merci, murmura le Gryffondor très ému alors que ses joues se mouillaient de larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter même si un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'offre des fleurs, mon amour.

Le maître des potions attendri, enlaça son compagnon et le serra contre son cœur.

-Alors je t'en offrirai d'autres, j'ai toute la vie pour ça maintenant, susurra Severus contre son cou. Et bon anniversaire, mon amour.

-Tu comptes me garder toute ta vie, renifla Harry en relevant la tête.

-Oui, mon cœur, ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, souffla l'homme en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que tu me proposes vraiment une vie à deux ? Pour toujours ? Ensemble ?

-Eh bien si tu es d'accord, c'est ce que je voudrais, oui. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'un autre homme te vole à moi, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde maintenant.

-Moi pareil, chuchota le Gryffondor en descendant de son tabouret pour mieux apprécier l'étreinte de Severus tout en essuyant ses joues encore humides. Je veux vivre avec toi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Ellen Prince, émue et heureuse, regardait les deux amants s'embrasser avec entre eux un magnifique bouquet de fleurs odorant qu'Harry tenait comme un trésor.

Début août, Harry et Severus refusèrent de quitter le manoir, les vacances continuaient pour les deux hommes et ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de se séparer pour reprendre chacun leur petite vie. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez, le vieil homme devait savoir que tout allait pour le mieux chez le maître des potions.

Harry et Severus allaient chaque jour au bord du lac, ils se promenaient le soir quand la chaleur était tombée dans les allées du parc, et même parfois ils allaient dans les environs du manoir. Le temps était si beau que cela aurait été un véritable sacrilège de rester enfermé dans la grande demeure. Jamais Severus et Harry n'avaient été aussi heureux.

L'homme plus âgé, malgré ses antécédents, était tendre et passionné avec son compagnon qui en profitait largement. Il prévenait le moindre de ses désirs, il n'était que douceur avec lui, et amoureux à un point qu'il se traitait parfois d'idiot quand il voyait son Gryffondor entre ses bras la nuit et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son odeur alors que Harry dormait profondément.

Un mois et plus où une complicité naquit entre eux en plus de leur amour. Les fous rires n'étaient pas rares, les batailles dans la cuisine non plus. Les moments de tendresse très nombreux les ravissaient, les baisers volés, les caresses, les mots d'amours que Severus s'était mis à murmurer de plus en plus souvent à l'oreille du survivant qui en frissonnait de bonheur, tout ça fit que le temps passa trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Et un jour, il fut temps de refaire ses malles pour rejoindre Poudlard et leur cher directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Harry les refit, ses malles, mais en boudant comme un gamin capricieux malgré son âge, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir d'ici, le seul lieu, à part Poudlard bien sûr, où il avait trouvé un peu de bonheur. Et puis il avait aussi un peu peur que Severus redevienne comme avant une fois qu'il serait revenu à l'école.

Le jeune homme fit un dernier passage par le bureau pour dire au revoir à la mère de Severus et il fut surpris de la trouver en larmes. Inquiet il s'en approcha et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La femme triturait ses doigts sur un fin mouchoir de dentelle blanche, elle renifla, ce qui n'avait rien d'élégant mais lui la trouva touchante, puis elle lui dit ses angoisses.

-Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi, Harry, qui est conquis le cœur de mon fils. Si tu savais combien je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il ne sera plus seul. Je me faisais tellement de soucis pour lui. Il a tellement changé ! As-tu vu comme il est magnifique depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie ?

-Il l'est sans conteste, Ellen, et je trouve que c'est moi qui ait de la chance d'être aimé par lui.

-Et lui par toi, mon ange. Cependant il est bien dommage que je doive rester ici, continua la mère de Snape, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de vous revoir avant longtemps et…

-Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! Vous serez au château dans deux jours, j'ai réussi à convaincre Severus de vous installer dans son bureau à Poudlard, il était ravi.

Le jeune homme ne raconta pas que son homme avait râlé et protesté ardemment car, disait-il, ils n'auraient aucune intimité dans la pièce quand Harry viendrait dans les cachots.

Mais nous aurons toutes les autres, mon amour, avait-il rétorqué avec malice. Poudlard est immense, avait-il ajouté. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de pièces que contient le château !

Snape avait alors éclaté de rire et avait embrassé fougueusement son ange lubrique, son amant, son compagnon pour la vie. Puisse-t-elle durer une éternité cette vie qu'il voulait rendre la plus agréable possible.

-Harry ? Que dirais-tu si je te demandais d'abandonner ta chambre à Poudlard pour intégrer mes appartements ? Ceci n'est pas une obligation, dit Severus en s'efforçant de rester calme tandis que le jeune homme vérifiait une dernière fois sa malle. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais….

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander mais j'espérais que tu le fasses une fois sur place, sourit le Gryffondor avec tendresse.

Snape s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit contre lui.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes et dans mes cachots, il y a de la place pour nous deux. Et si tu es d'accord pour vivre avec moi, nous y ferons des améliorations.

-Je suis d'accord, Sev, et tu veux dire quoi par « des améliorations » ? Demanda le Gryffondor une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à Poudlard, dans les cachots du maître des potions.

-Je sais pas moi, remettre un peu de couleur, par exemple ! Remplacer quelques meubles, faire de la place pour installer ton bureau, agrandir une pièce pour installer tout ton matériel. Acheter un nouveau lit plus grand, continua Snape qu'Harry fit taire d'un baiser.

-On verra ça au fur et à mesure, Severus. En attendant, on déballe nos affaires et pour ce qui est de la couleur des murs, on peut toujours s'en occuper cette après-midi, hein ?

-Bonne idée, au moins je serai là pour m'assurer que tu ne mettes pas de rouge partout.

-Hey ! J'aime le rouge moi ! Mais pour te faire plaisir on rajoutera du vert, ça te va ?

Une fois que tout fut installé, les deux hommes rejoignirent la grande salle. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il restait une semaine avant ça. Snape aurait ainsi le temps de préparer ses cours et Harry de ressortir ses pinceaux et de se remettre à son travail de restauration.

Quand les deux sorciers arrivèrent ensemble, cela suscita beaucoup de questions mais quand le jeune homme aux yeux verts prit place près de l'homme, cela fut pour la plus grande horreur des professeurs qui craignirent de suite le pire.

Que Harry prenne ainsi des risques était inquiétant, pensa Macgonagal qui se rappelait avec lucidité les six derniers mois où ils avaient dû se côtoyer. Harry avait-il envie de se faire trucider par Severus ? Ou alors avait-elle loupé quelque chose qu'Albus aurait omis de lui dire comme d'habitude ?

Le vieil homme à la mine joyeuse sourit et continua de manger sa tourte à la viande sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils sournois du Serpentard et de son petit tour de baguette sous la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Harry à voix basse alors que Pomona Chourave poussa un hoquet de stupeur de voir Harry faire un geste vers le terrible maître des potions.

-N'as-tu pas envie de te venger de ce vieux sénile ? demanda Severus en rangeant sa baguette tout en ricanant.

Le jeune sorcier rigola sous cape lui aussi et sa main caressa la cuisse de son amant.

-Quel genre de vengeance ? S'enquit-il.

-Quelques verrues pour commencer, et puis des furoncles bien placés si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Murmura Snape.

-Tu es machiavélique, mon amour, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimeras encore quand le vieux fou m'aura foutu dehors et que je me retrouverai sans travail ?

-Toujours, Severus, et Albus ne te mettra pas dehors : il sait qu'il l'a bien cherchée, cette punition.

-Dis ! Nous avons un appartement à rénover si tu te souviens bien. Si on quittait la table, tu crois qu'ils nous en voudraient ? Susurra Severus qui n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sans se préoccuper des autres et surtout pas de Harry.

-Et quand bien même, on s'en fout, non ?

Snape se leva et cinq minutes plus tard Harry le suivit dans les cachots tandis que les commentaires allaient bon train à la table professorale.

-Albus ! Cria madame Bibine. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez des…..pustules violettes sur le visage, c'est horrible ! Elles ont des poils !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le directeur de Poudlard, flegmatique, en continuant son repas comme si de rien n'était. Probablement une allergie due à cette bonne tourte à la viande.

Les autres autour de lui jetèrent un coup d'œil affolé sur leur assiette et la repoussèrent le plus loin possible d'eux, craignant d'attraper la même chose.

Albus Dumbledore avait envie de rire de la blague de Severus car il ne doutait pas que l'homme en était l'instigateur. Cependant son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand une vive douleur se manifesta dans une région de son anatomie qu'il ne nommerait pas. Le Serpentard n'avait quand même pas osé ! Le vieil homme se leva sous le regard curieux de ses collègues et il partit, aussi digne que possible, dans ses appartements malgré sa démarche grotesque pour trouver un contre-sort au maléfice vicieux de son professeur de potions.

Harry prit sa baguette et regarda les murs de la chambre, curieux et profondément dégoûté.

- Quelle drôle d'idée d'avoir peint cela en gris, constata le jeune homme en s'adressant à Severus qui faisait une grimace.

-Cette horreur était déjà là quand je me suis installé ici, raconta l'homme.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à la changer ! Mais c'est…...abominable ! A vous donner des cauchemars !

-On s'y fait tu sais, bougonna l'homme. Et arrête de critiquer, dis-moi quelle couleur tu désires, morveux.

-Rouge en bas et vert en haut, qu'en penses-tu ?

-D'accord à condition que les tapis et le couvre-lit soient verts.

-T'es dur là ! Rigola le jeune sorcier.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, gamin.

Harry cessa de rire ou plutôt celui-ci s'étrangla dans sa gorge après les paroles explicites du pervers maître des potions qui avait fermé l'appartement d'un léger coup de baguette.

-Severus, tu crois que….

Une langue impatiente s'était emparée de celle d'Harry qui ne put finir sa phrase et après tout il s'en foutait. Sev faisait ça si bien, et ses mains qui couraient sur son corps lui firent oublier les couleurs et les murs et même cette affreuse teinte grise, tout lui sembla beau en cet instant. Oubliés, les premiers jours dans le manoir de Severus alors qu'il avait la haine si facile. Oubliées, les colères, les attentes, les questions qu'il n'osait pas poser, et la douleur du maître de potions.

Un pantalon s'ouvrit magiquement avec l'aide de doigts impatients qui attrapèrent et caressèrent une virilité déjà bien dure. Des grognements retentirent dans la pièce et des souffles saccadés prirent le dessus.

-Severus, tu vas…..Merlin, n'arrête pas ça….

L'homme pouffa quand il sentit que Harry perdait pied, et que son corps entier tremblait de frissons grâce à ses mains devenues experte dans l'art de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom.

Le Serpentard fit poser les mains d'Harry sur le bord du fauteuil pendant que lui s'installait derrière. Les pantalons avaient disparu depuis belle lurette et on ne parlait même pas des boxers qui étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Le maître des potions embrassa le dos de son amant avant de s'avancer et de commencer à le pénétrer lentement en fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentit les sensations qui emprisonnaient ses sens.

Un corps bouillant sous lui gesticula pour hâter les choses, mais Snape prit son temps pour savourer l'instant présent.

Snape rouvrit les yeux et centimètre par centimètre il regarda son sexe disparaître entre les fesses du morveux. Et c'était fantastique comme impression, ressentir et regarder en même temps. Harry gémissait et continuait de se tortiller et c'était un régal de le voir bouger tandis qu'il était complètement en lui. Le premier coup envoya le Gryffondor directement au paradis tandis que Snape s'accrochait fermement aux hanches douces.

La pièce retentit de cris et de soupirs, de respirations qu'on retient, de souffles rapides, de mains qui griffent, de lèvres qui se dévorent et de mots d'amours qu'on se murmure quand le plaisir arrive et que les corps se tendent et se libèrent sur un dernier va-et-vient.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Severus Snape contre la bouche du garçon, bouche dont il avait du mal à se détacher.

Le jeune homme profita des bras de Severus pour se laisser aller contre lui et murmurer contre ses lèvres les mêmes mots.

-Dis ? demanda Harry après qu'ils eurent décidé de s'allonger sur le lit pour une heure ou deux. Moi aussi je peux me venger d'Albus ? Je demande ça parce que finalement moi aussi j'aimerais bien m'amuser, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi !

-Mais je t'en prie, fais ce qu'il te plait.

-Donc un petit sort qui durerait, disons… quelques semaines, serait acceptable selon toi ?

-Bien sûr, à quoi penses-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas, hum…. Bien qu'Albus nous ait rendu service, tu en conviendras…

-Ouais, si on veut, bougonna Snape. Il nous a quand même enfermés presque trois semaines, ce vieux fou !

-J'avais pensé que cacher ses bonbons au citron serai une punition exemplaire.

-C'est tout ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

-Laisse-moi finir, Severus.

-Je ne dis plus rien, alors ?... Bon tu le dis ou quoi !

-Lui faire dire à chaque fin de phrase qu'il prononcera, je suis un vieux fou, ça te paraît correct ça ? Trois semaines de suite, autant de temps qu'il nous a enfermés dans ton manoir. Moi je trouve que la punition serait à la hauteur de sa fourberie, sourit Harry.

L'homme éclata de rire et ramena le corps de son jeune compagnon contre lui.

-Tu es pire que moi, mon amour. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier.

Le Gryffondor profita honteusement de ce que Severus soit contre lui pour passer un main polissonne entre leur deux corps, et caresser une hampe qui n'attendit pas pour reprendre de la vigueur. L'homme eut un air de prédateur qui n'échappa au survivant qui rigola de bon cœur quand il se retrouva de nouveau sous Severus.

L'amour avait rattrapé les deux hommes et c'était tant mieux. Cela aurait été dommage que les deux amants restent sur un malheureux quiproquo. Et puis les cicatrices de Severus, qui s'en intéresse ? Puisque de toute façon, Harry les aime lui, c'est le principal après tout !

^o^o^

Voilà c'est fini cette fois. Biz à toutes et à tous. Sorcière noire.


End file.
